Noah Sly
by Fox Teen
Summary: Based on Charles Dickens' classic tale "Oliver Twist", the story tells of an orphaned fox cub who runs away from the cruel, abusive orphanage he was bred in and travels to Zootopia where he is taken in by a group of thieving foxes ran by the cunning Magnifico John Fury. After being wrongfully arrested, Noah is taken in by Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde who try to identify his parentage.
1. Birth and Death

The vixen struggled on and on through the violent rain and thunder, agreeing with her for the mistake she made letting that beautiful fox go. Her father would probably be still alive and her older brother would probably still be able to adapt with their relationship. The baby she was carrying inside her made her journey all the harder but it was to come to life tonight and it will come to life tonight.

She journey to wards a hill and in the distance led by an old, battered road stood a wide, ghastly looking building. She looked at the sign; _Mr. H. Mudway's Shelter for Predators_. She had to accept that she was a savage predator for what she did. She only hoped her child would be the opposite. She looked at the locket around her neck and held it to her face so she could read it; _To Kimberly, with unconditional love; Nicholas Wilde_. She opened it to find nothing more than an image of herself in a bikini and her former love in green, Hawaiian trunks. The memory flooded back to her when the sun rested on them, warming them while their love lasted. But the stormy night at present signified how savagely it had drained.

She was just about to keep on towards the path to the orphanage, but collapsed.

Two security ox's took notice of the sillouhette on their cameras and rushed down to the scene to investigate the situation.

They lifted with no question and rushed her to the doors, Mr. Mudway the hippo and his wife watching the chaos of her being rushed into the hospital ward.

Two hours later, the cub entered the word of Zootopia, but his mother was due to depart.

"What is it?" she asked weakly.

"Boy I'm guessing," responded the matron was an old, beaver whose stripes were fading. She was placing the wailing baby into a cot.

"Let me see him," whispered the mother. "I will die. It's only a matter of time."

"Matter time for all of us," said the beaver dryly. She picked up the baby from the cot, handed it to the mother and looked at him for the first time.

A beautiful cub she laid her eyes on. He stopped crying; he was sleeping peacefully and would hiccup every now and then. The vixen kissed her treasure.

She looked up at the matron and give her the locket.

"Find a way to contact Nicholas Wilde," she said faintly. "I was a fool to leave him. Ask him to bring him up for me. Please."

She could not wait for an answer, for her eyes closed slowly and forever.

"Dead," muttered the matron. She took one glimpse of the locket and pocketed it. She picked the baby up form his dead mother, placed him back in the cot and shrouded the vixen.

Mr. Mudway stormed in.

"Waited long enough," he grumbled. "So what's the result."

"The mother died, sir," replied the matron. "The baby lives."

"What's his name?"

"Unnamed," replied the matron. "She was spared some more life to name him in time. Chose to waste it."

"Typical," grumbled Mr. Mudway. "Very typical. So now it relies on me to name it. We normally name predators as their trait. Last one was Rage so we'll call him - Sly. Noah Sly."

"Clever name," said his wife who appeared by the door. "Not that he'd be grateful but that's predators for you."


	2. Five Years Later

Five, miserable years had passed for the little fox cub Noah Sly. Thought told he was an orphan, he often wished that he did have a Mommy or Daddy out there somewhere.

He remembered only last year asking Mr. Mudway of he was his Daddy and he said no. He thrashed him ferociously and it took him several weeks before the fur covered the wounds.

He was currently under the care of Mrs. Mudway who looked after the younger orphans. Like her husband, Mrs. Mudway was a greedy, cruel hippo. The salary paid to her was lawful to be shared to the orphans. She used most of the money to herself while the children ended up with only ragged clothes and thin pieces of bread to eat. The children, if younger, would commonly die but Mrs. Mudway felt it was only lack of self-care.

Noah on the other hand survived only by strong spirit and he believed them when informed he is a savage, violent child.

On his fifth Birthday, there was a knock on the door and Mr. Mudway, waiting for no answer, burst through the door. He was very fat, common for a hippo and wore a cream suit and black overcoat.

"Why Harold!" cried Mrs. Mudway happily. "What brings your beautiful face her."

"I've come to collect young, Noah Sly," he announced. "Having reached the age of five, he is to be transferred back over to the side he a neat for, a predator of his species."

Noah was immediately horrified. Mr. Mudway frightened him, especially after asking if he was his Daddy.

He took him to one room, nothing but a box. He ripped the rags off the cub, opened the box, fished out a muzzle and put it over his mouth.

"Exactly what a savage predator is expected to appear as," said Mr. Mudway happily.

He guided the naked, muzzled fox out of the room and down a corridor full of old predators, young predators and predators his age; all naked and muzzled.

Eventually they reached the room 547. Mr. Mudway unlocked it, and pushed the cub inside, locking the door behind him.

There was a toilet, a barred window and a hard bed with a moth-eaten blanket with no pillow.

Noah clambered onto the bed, bundled the blanket over him, wrapped his tail over him for extra warmth and cried himself to sleep. Many times he dreamed of his mother, comforted by her warm embrace and wrapped in a warm bushy tail.

He was miserable while in the care of Mr. Mudway's wife but now that he was in the care of him. He wondered how miserable he would be now.


	3. Please Sir, I Want Some More

Noah woke up the sound of rattling keys and the door swung open, Mr. Mudway behind it.

"Up!" he demanded.

Noah removed the sheet from himself and got out of bed, still curling his tail over him.

"Why do you do that?" he snapped. "A four-year-old savage would play with his tail."

"I'm cold, sir," said Noah worriedly. "My tail is my only comfortable, blanket sir."

"You already have one, you ungrateful brat!" said Mr. Mudway cruelly. "Remove it from you at once! Shall I ever see you like that again, it will be cut off!"

"No! No!" cried Noah. "I love my tail!"

"Then let it go," Mr. Mudway growled.

Noah released his tail and felt the strong cold once more.

"Now let's get you washed," said Mr. Mudway grabbing him by the paw. "You need to be taken before the men of the orphanage."

The hippo took Noah into a huge, cold room with showers. He forced him into one and turned it ice cold. The cub was shaking with cold even when dried off with a soggy towel.

The followed him up a corridor which ended with two huge doors. Mr. Mudway knocked and they entered.

There was a huge table, all of them elephants.

"This is the child," said Mr. Mudway. "Five years old yesterday."

"Name?" said the elephant.

Silence.

"I asked your name, you little idiot!" snapped the elephant at the cub.

"Noah Sly," said the fox quietly.

"Speak up, you fool!" snapped the elephant again. "You know you are an orphan and you are motherless and fatherless?"

"An autumn, sir?"

"An absolute fool! an orphan hasn't no mother or father!"

The cub shed a tear.

"Stop crying!" snapped Mr. Mudway as he smacked the back of his head. "And listen to Mr. Tusk'

"You have been brought here,' said Mr. Tusk "at the right age of five to be working under us to earn your keep. You will start this morning by whitewashing the whole building."

So he was soon set to work and was almost covered in white paint along with other naked, muzzled predators. One next to him was also a fox.

"Rick!" said Noah.

"Noah!" said Rick.

They hugged each other and wrapped each other in their tails to keep them warm from the chill.

"I'm so happy to find you here!"

"At least I won't have to be frightened much now," said Noah.

Rick Fang was a year older than Noah and they grew up together under the care of Mrs. Mudway.

"HEY!" thundered the voice of Mr. Mudway. "YOU REUNITE _AND_ WORK! NOW WORK, YOU IDLE BRATS!"

Supper was a bigger joke after Noah was four; it was always cheese and crusts of bread but with their muzzles, they were served bowls of toast crumbs in water. Their hunger was so strong they were willing to lap it up like dogs with their muzzles on.

The next morning, Noah was sent to the laundry room along with Rick. On first glance of Nick, he saw that he had been punched in the eye.

Noah gasped.

"I was being lazy," he explained. "I was sleeping in."

"You're not kazy," said Noah. "You're weak and hungry. Toast with water is not enough. I promise to get you more food."

The word seemed to have spread around the orphanage because every child was staring at him, desperation and hunger revealed in their eyes. Noah looked up at Mr. Mudway and his wide who were sitting at the end of the hall like a prison warden, growling under his breath and munching the huge mountain of meat.

Noah got up from his seat, picked up his toast-crumb plate and walked up to the huge hippo very cautiously. Everyone was watching him worriedly and desperately. Noah's belly and starving friend encouraged him to approach the giant who was now glaring at him.

"What are you doing, Sly?!" snapped Mr. Mudway. "Back to your place!"

"Please, sir," said Noah quietly. "I need some meat."

Mr. Mudway looked back at him again, looking very shocked.

"We're starving kind sir," said Noah meekly. "I know we are brutal, violent savages but we're running low on strength. Will you please give us meat?"

The hippo's face faded to crimson. He grabbed his fork and chased after the cub around the hall. He threw his fork at the fox who dodged it. He tripped and Mr. Mudway grabbed him and gave his a huge smack on the face and other and a third on the left cheek.

"YOU GREEDY, WICKED CHILD!" he roared. "HOW DARE YOU ASK FOR STRONGER FOOD WHEN YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH!?"

He grabbed him by the tail and carried him out of the hall, ignoring his wails and creams of agony from the grip of his tail.

The were headed dow nrhe corridor and into the office of Mr. Tusk and his companions. Mr. Mudway banged on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

The elephants, who were enjoying al are banquet, looked up angry.

"What's the meaning of this uncnnessary intrusion?" demanded Mr. Tusk.

"You'll soon find it nesecarry when you learn of what I have to tell you."

"Out with it then!" said Mr. Tusk angrily.

"Noah Sly here has asked for meat!"

The elephants looked up in shock. While Mr. Tusk listened to that sentence, he was eating his soup and upon hearing this, sucked the spoon into his thought and the elephants kept slapping him and slapping him until the spoon shot across the room and hit Mr. Mudway in the eye.

"MEAT!? MEAT!?" thundered Mr. Tusk as he glowered at Noah was shaking. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE FOR THIS ACT OF INGRATITUDE! WE WILL SIGN YOU OUT TO BE SOLD! YOU'LL SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A PREDATOR ON THE STREETS! TAKE HIM AWAY, MUDWAY! THRASH HIM FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!"

Everyone watched the scene of terror in the dining hall as Noah suffered the whip on his back as blood streamed. He screamed in pain as tears ran down his cheeks and Mr. Mudway whipped him harder by each wail growing stronger.

Then Noah was grabbed by the tail and chucked into the backyard with the heavy rain hitting him and stinging his back.

"You will stay there for the night," said Mr. Mudway. "And if i ever see you with your blanket, I will chop it off with a cleaver! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes, sir! Yes!" sobbed Noah.

Mr. Mudway walked up to him and tightened his muzzle. With a nod he walked back into the building.

Noah on the other hand walked into a little shelter and cried himself hard to sleep. Soon to be sold, soon to be experience of the outer world. What was life outside like to a predator like him?


	4. The Blite Family

_OFFER FOR APPRENTICESHIP_

 _Noah Sly_

 _Predator, Fox; Aged Five_

 _$20_

 _Secure Condition: Muzzled, Disciplined and at Mercy_

 _Contact Mr. Harold Mudway by the number below or report to him in person_

Mr. Blite, a zebra in a black overcoat, eyed the advertisement on the wall of the orphanage this with remarkable interest.

"I see you take interest of the offer, Mr. Blite?" said Mr. Mudway coming out of the orphanage gates to meet him.

"I've just arranged the departure dates for the two patients who died last night, Mr. Mudway."

"Always ontop business, Mr. Blite, always ontop of business. So you want the fox?"

"An apprenticeship would be of interest to give to a lad," agreed Mr. Blite.

Mr. Mudway grabbed Noah from the backyard, washed him, found a ragged, grey T shirt along with a ragged grey pair of shorts, packed his muzzle into a back and took him to his new master.

They came to a shop. A notice said on the top of the door Blite's Soul Resters.

"As you are to be passed to your new master, you will be expected to toe the line or you will regret it. Understand?" said Mr. Mudway glowered at the cowering cub.

"Yes, sir," said Noah.

The hippo knocked at the door and went in.

"So," said Mr. Blite smiling at the fox cub. "This is the child?"

"Indeed Mr. Blite," said Mr. Hippo.

"It is?"

A female zebra in a black dress looked at Noah and scowled at him.

"Feeble character him," she criticised.

"He'll grow," said Mr. Mudway. "Only five."

"Well hopefully he'll go to sleep at that age. We're poor enough already."

After Mr. Mudway left, Noah was fed table scraps by the family's maid Cerys, around fourteen and also a zebra. Then he was finished, Mrs. Blite showed him to a room where other predators were sleeping - at least, that's what Noah thought.

"You didn't mind sleeping with the corpses I suppose," said Mrs. Blite, but not waiting for an answer, she continued "it doesn't really matter for you can only sleep here."

She left him in the dark with the other lifeless bodies. He had many nightmares relating to this but it felt like he was trapped in the nightmare itself.

He found a clear spot and wrapped himself in a tail to protect him. At least he now had clothes and no muzzle.

WAKE UP!

Noah woke with a start when a fat zebra in a red shirt and red shorts with a big lump of cake in his hands glowered over him.

"Good morning, sir," he greeted. "Is that breakfast, sir?" he asked looking at the cake.

"No!" said the zebra who stuffed the entire cake in his mouth. "Cake doesn't go to evil little predators like you. You know who I am?"

"A zebra?"

He gave the fox a huge smack on the face. "I'm Barney Blite! You're my servant. NOW DUST THE FLOOR!"

Noah got up and leaved the room, Barney behind him kicking him hard.

* * *

At breakfast, Cerys served him a bacon and dry toast. Barney had finished his huge plate, of sausages, tomatoes, bacon, toast, mushrooms and three helpings of them. Noah had just started his breakfast when Barney grabbed the plate and munched the breakfast up.

"But that was mine."

"My mistake," said the greedy zebra, his mouth full. He spat the food back onto the plate and gave it back to Noah.

"Oh leave him," laughed Cerys. "He's too young for banter."

"Everyone's left him," snorted Barney. "Even his Mommy. Even his other relatives who wouldn't have cared if he lived or died."

* * *

Two weeks he has lived with the Blites and his life was still miserable; rotten breakfasts, the corpses sharing the same room as him until they were claimed for their funerals.

One night, Noah was srubbing the floor and Mr. Blite was seeing off a family of badgers who

had arranged for their mother's funeral. Barney' who had heard of this event, went too far with torturing Noah. Two weeks he had slapped him, spat on him dunked his head in the sink but he felt that this so-called joke would be the best for him.

"Hey, Pred," said Noah was sitting in the corner of the kitchen with three huge slices of cake. "Heard off your Mommy lately."

"She's in Heaven," replied Noah softly. "Please don't bring it up."

"Why not?" said Banrey nastily. "I think you are hesitant to confess what you already know. I know it all to well."

"Know what?"

"Mommy was a slut. Do you know what a slut is? She'll kiss any man without marrying them."

"Shut up," said Noah savagely.

"If your mother was here, Id've tasered her. She'd be out of everyone's lives due to the fact that she's a fox - like you. You are savage predator, but your mommy was a bigger one. She caused Zootopia, kissed everyone who came her path and came to a sticky end giving birth to you."

At these words, Noah got up and threw his scrub brush at Barney knocking him to the floor and he attacked the huge zebra scratching him and biting him and punching his right eye.

"AAAAAHHH!" he screamed. "MOMMY! HELP ME! NOAH IS ATTACKING ME! HELP! HELP!"

Noah grabbed the smashed plate with the three slices of cake and pressed them into the sobbing face of Banrey and began scramming him again and again. Cerys and Mrs. Blite ran into the kitchen and screamed at the sight.

"MY DARLING BOY!" screamed Mrs. Blite! "YOU NASTY LITTLE PREDATOR! HOLD HIM DOWN, CERYS! HOLD HIM DOWN! DON'T LET HIM HARM MY BABY!"

Cerys held him down as the mistess returned with his muzzles only locking it onto him and threw him into the broom cupboard.

"Get Mr. Mudway!" she cried to Cerys. "Quickly!"

* * *

Mr. Mudway arrived at the sight of Mrs. Blite cradling her pig of a son sobbing and whimpering loudly as he held a huge, rainbow lollipop on his hand.

"There, there, my little stripe cake," she cooed stroking his mane. "Mommy won't let that nasty little pup near you again."

"Where is he?" Mr. Mudway demanded.

"The broom cupboard," Cerys pointed out.

The hippo went over to the door.

"Remember that whipping I gave you?!" he shouted to Noah. "You're in for a real one this time when we let you out. YOU HEAR?!"

"What's all the commotion?"

Mr. Blite arrived back from business to the chaotic scene.

"Your apprentice has earned a whipping," said Mr. Mudway firmly. "Stand back, sir."

He swung the door open and Noah lunged out and attacked the hippo who screamed like a cat. Banrey ran away for the scene on account of seeing a fox. Mr, Mudway grabbed Noah by tail. Noah found a rolling pin near by and walloped the hippo on the nose with it, making him yell in agony. Noah ran to the shop door and saw twenty dollars on the side of the door. He grabbed it, along with a fresh tiger loaf and dashed out the door, but not before grabbing the key, locking the door and dashingg away for the shop as far as his legs could carry him.


	5. A New Shelter

Noah travelled through a road in the meadow. For at least three hours he travelled until he saw an advertisement of a very beautiful city. The advertisement read Zootopia, the City Where Anyone Can be Anything. This appealed to Noah.

"I'm a savage predator and have a right to wear a muzzle. But if I want to be a good animal, then that's where I will go."

He ventured on the whole day and the sunny sky was starting to dull up with dark clouds. He began to have doubts if they would allow a predator, especially a fox, into a beautiful city like Zootopia, but if anyone could be anything maybe he could find a friendly mammal to help him change his ways and allow him to take his muzzle off.

Along the road, he saw a church and listened to some music inside along with beautiful voices singing a song he was familiar with:

 _Close every door to me_

 _Hide all the world from me_

 _Bar all the windows_

 _And shut out the light_

 _Do what you want with me_

 _Hate me and laugh at me_

 _Darken my daytime_

 _And torture my night_

 _If my life were important I_

 _Would ask will I live or die_

 _But I know the answers lie_

 _Far from this world_

 _Close every door to me_

 _Keep those I love from me_

 _Children of Israel_

 _Are never alone_

 _For I know I shall find_

 _My own peace of mind_

 _For I have been promised_

 _A land of my own_

 _la la la la la_

 _la la la la la_

 _la la la la la_

 _la la la la la la_

 _Just give me a number_

 _Instead of my name_

 _Forget all about me_

 _And let me decay_

 _If my life were important I_

 _Would ask will I live or die_

 _But I know the answers lie_

 _Far from this world_

 _Close every door to me_

 _Keep those I love from me_

 _Children of Israel_

 _Are never alone_

 _For we know we shall find_

 _Our own peace of mind_

 _For we have been promised_

 _A land of our own_

A land of our own. Maybe this would mean Zootopia after all.

He soon came to a train station around midnight. The ticket seller, a pig, was on the bottle so he didn't pay much attention to the muzzle and his rags.

While on the train, Noah sped through desserts, rainforest and antarctic, snowy hills. When he boarded off the train, he entered into the new city for him. On a screen on a building in front of him was a beautiful animal with a pink bikini and and tall horns.

"I'm Gazelle and welcome to Zootopia," it greeted.

"Thank you," said Noah shyly.

He came across a green, field with a fountain with rocks in the middle quieting water like a rainbow. Noah found a spot, wrapped his tail around him and went to sleep. The best decision he had ever made.

"Hey! Look!"

Noah awoke with a start when some children older than him looked at him and laughed at him.

"Savage predator in Zootopia!"

At this they threw some water from their bottles at the cub and they ran off cackling.

Noah was so disappointed at this. He thought he had found the perfect place where anyone can be anything - except muzzled predators.

He brought his knees to his face and began crying.

"Tears are for crocodiles you know."

Noah looked up to see a small rabbit wearing a yellow top, a blue baseball cap and red shorts looking down at him and smiling.

"What's the issue?"

"Issue?"

"The matter. Why are you crying?"

"Zootopia was supposed to be a place where you can be anything but it isn't."

"People will trick anyone, but my believe is you can be anything."

"But I'm a savage predator," whimpered Noah tapping his muzzle.

The bunny bit into the side of and it swung off. With that, the bunny flung at a passing garage truck.

"Not anymore, Bush Tail," he said proudly. "I'm Benjamin Dickens, but my fellow predators call me the Skipper. But you can just call me Skips."

He held out his hand to shake the fox's.

"Noah Sly," Noah introduced. "Why are you known as the Skipper?"

Skips ran to a nearby fruit stall and whisked away a red apple before the grocer could suspect anything. Then he rushed back to Noah.

"Because I'm so quick no one has a chance to notice anything."

He handed him the apple and Noah muted away.

"Carrots and lettuce! You _are_ hungry aren't you!"

"Very," said Noah, his mouthful. "Thank you."

"Got any place stay for the night."

The cub shook his head.

"Well you've hit chicken barn, my friend. I live with a lovey old man who will take in any predator. Especially one in your state."

"Really?" said Noah exited.

"You think I'd be telling you that if he didn't?" chuckled Skips. "Move your tail, pal. You've a new home waiting for you."

Noah followed Skips through a market space full of animals' dogs, hippos, giraffes, squirrels and bears all tending to their shopping businesses. He was soon led astray from the market space and to an old, abandoned apartment.

"Strict secrecy this place," said Skips, being serious for the first time. "You got to cross your heart and tell no of this place."

Noah took the heart cross literally but Skips seemed contented.

He opened the door and Noah followed him all the up the stairs thought the dustily corridors and finally to what seems like the attic. What Noah saw next made him feel committable for there were other fox cubs just like him only older and their clothes were rather decent, though not prefect - rather grubby.

"Got a new stray, Mr. Fury!" announced Skips.

Some cubs were clearing his way for Noah to see a puff of purple smoke appear with a snap. For the smoked emerged a very tall, shrivelled fox in a plum, purple cape, a white shirt, red, dirty trousers and his face was in a dirty tangle with a long beard. On his head he wore what looked like a magistrate's wig. He looked at Noah with menacing, green eyes but smiled warmly, extending his paw to Noah's.

"Welcome home, my dear."


	6. Mr Fury and Miss Cat

Not long after, the foxes, Skips and now Noah were sat at a long table as the old fox, now known as Mr. Fury was serving them all buttered toast and two sausages each.

"What's this sir?" asked Noah.

"Sausages, Noah," explained Fury like as if he never been asked such a question. "Don't tell me you never had sausages."

"I did have toast," said Noah. "Only in crumbs in water."

"Well," chucked Fury patting him on the back. "You are about to start a new life and new meals. Eat up, my dear."

Noah hesitantly nibbled into the sausage. He finally knew what meat tased like and he love it.

"Carrots and gravy!" reacted Skips watching him wolf it. "Never eaten meat before?"

"Never," said Noah. "Mr. Mudway says we cannot have meat because we are predators."

The foxes all around him burst into laughter.

"You're gonna fit right in, you are!" laugh Skips.

"Why?" asked Noah. "Were any of you allowed to eat meat?"

"No one respects predators of the fox gene," chuckled the fox on his left. "Alex Coop is the name, pal."

"Noah Sly."

"We heard Skips say," said Alex. "No need to repeat."

"Rabbits are not predators are they?" asked Noah eyeing Skips.

"Nah," replied Skips. "I was the first one to trust Mr. Fury. No family myself so he taught me to help him survive."

"How?"

"Well, let's say we'll teach you another time. When you're ready."

A knock came on the door. Fury went to open it, but peeped through a hole. After a second, he opened it and in walked a tall, leopard in a tight, yellow dress with her shoulders revealed.

"Why Patsy, my dear!" welcomed Fury. "Always looking up."

"You'd do most of that when talking to me," she chuckled.

She walked up to the table with all the other boys who had just finished their food, Noah before any of the others.

"The gal of the cats!" cried Skips who hopped up to her, Patsy catching him in a hug and kissing him.

"My favourite cutie," she chuckled.

"You can't call a bunny cute," he reminded.

"Well it's a fact that you are ain't it?" she laughed. "And who have we hear?"

She looked down at Noah who was nervous as he had never seen a leopard but smiled all the same.

"My name is - _Urp!_ "

Everyone exploded with laughter.

"Never knew anyone called Burp."

"Pardon me," plushed Noah. "I'm Noah Sly."

"Noah Sly?" said Patsy. "Trademark is it?"

He picked the bowl of four remaining sausages and offered "Would you like a sausage, Miss Cat?"

"Nerve!" chuckled Alex. "And he blames himself for being predator."

"I think I can distinguish between prejudice and politeness than you," she said to Alex. She turned back to Noah and smiled "Watching my figure, Noah. But thanks all the same. Polite one aren't you. These lot could take a leaf from your book. You hear that, boys?"

"Here, Patsy," said Fury appearing with a small bag of what sounded like money.

"Thanks," said Patsy taking it off him. "Brent will your tail for a winter scar for me if you hadn't done it tonight."

She went back to the foxes and Skips.

"I'm off now then, boys."

They waved goodbye to her and she knelt down to Noah.

"Welcome aboard, Noah," she smiled. "Nice to have a gentleman like you."

She gently kissed him on the cheek to which the others laughed again.

"She's got the hots for you!" laughed Skips.

"Shut up you," see said giving him a friendly nudge. "I think I can distinguish between relationships and friendliness."

With that, she left with a final wave and the boys waved back and went to bringing out some card games.

"She's lovely," commented Noah as Fury shut the door.

"Totally," said Alex. "Perhaps even more prettier if not for Brent Stripes."

"Brent Stripes?"

"Nice one, Alex," said Skips seriously.

"Who is he?" asked Noah.

"You don't wanna know, Fluff Tail," responded Skips. "For one as young as you, ignorance is bliss."


	7. A Box, a Tiger and a Game

Noah woke up to the sound of jingling and rattling. He opened his eyes to find Fury by the coffee table and admiring some gold in an old box. He chuckled somewhat evilly as he kissed a ruby, then next thing Noah knew, he was staring at him. He gasped in shock, closed the box with a snap, grabbed a nearby steak knife and ran to Noah with it, holding it by his neck.

"WHAT WERE YOU WATCHING ME FOR?! WHY WERE YOU AWAKE?! SPEAK!"

"I couldn't sleep anymore, sir!" panicked Noah. "I'm very sorry if I disturbed you!"

"HOW LONG WERE YOU AWAKE?!"

"Just now!"

"Just now?" asked Fury more calmly.

Noah nodded worriedly and the old fox burst into a cackle.

"I knew that! Just trying to frighten you, that's all. You're a brave predator, Noah Sly. Five years old and didn't cry once."

He placed the steak knife away and picked up the box.

"I suppose you saw those things?" he asked Noah looking at him for the other side of the room.

"Yes, sir," said Noah rather timidly in case Fury's rage would spark up again.

"Well," he responded kindly. "They are all I have for my old age - before my circus business went bust. All these foxes, including you and the Skipper. Mighty good to me you all are. Mighty good. Don't think that old John Fury is a fraud all for being a predator."

The door burst open, revealing a tiger in dirty, white vest, black jeans and his left cheek revealed three gashes and his must have had more horrifying wound for his right eye watch covered with an eye patch.

"What an entrance, Brent. What an entrance," applied Fury warmly.

"You haven't given me enough," growled the tiger.

"I only hoped there would be enough to make you realise it was all you earned."

"A scent short."

"Caveat emptor, my dear, caveat emptor.

The tiger grabbed him and held he calm around his neck making him squawk. "I can translate Latin, Fury!"

"I think you're choking him," said Noah meekly.

The tiger looked at him, released Fury, marched to Noah and looked down at him viscously.

"Arrogant little pup aren't you," he said dangerously. "What are you interfering for?"

"I thought you might be playing rough."

He knelt down to Noah and put his face a few inches to his.

"Next time I won't be playing if you ever cross me. You got that?"

Noah started in fear.

"See these?" said the tiger revealing his claws. "Wouldn't be the first time I'd ever used them. Mark my words."

Noah nodded, wide-eyed.

"I like this boy," grubbed the tiger and he threateningly ruffled his fur.

He went back to Fury who was getting his air back and handed him the rets of the money which the predator snatched.

"Make sure the next expectation of salary is the right amount," he said as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked Noah as Fury sat down.

"I'm fine, my dear. Just fine," he said coughing. "Brent Stripes. Tough kid."

"We're back," called some voices. In with a few other foxes came Skips and Alex.

"Been hard at work I hope?" said Fury eagerly.

"Have we ever," said Alex.

They emptied their pockets and place the items onto the coffee table; wallets, purses, dollar notes, cigarette packets and other things many would find precious.

"So this is how you make things?" asked Noah.

"Yes," said Fury. "By magic, my dear, On account of me. You just have to do that and you'll be pad well. Perhaps you'd like a tutorial of the game?"

"Game?"

"The game, my dear! The game!" cried Fury excitedly as he hopped back to his feet. "It's honorary to teach newcomers the game do they can learn how to live up to the others who played it long before."

Fagin replaced pockets some of the things on the coffee table and walked about the room, acting like a man minding his own business, when the other foxes, as well as Skips, kept waking past him and when a chance arrived they would dib their hands into on of Fury's pockets and walk away, much to Noah's entertainment since it was all to with the magic of the mighty John Fury.

"Now you try, Noah," said Fury.

Noah crept up to him, found a pocket in his cape and brought out a wallet.

"Here we are, sir!"

The foxes applauded.

"Very sly, my dear!" commented Fury.

"Hence the name," agreed Skips. "You'll be out and about with us?"

"How about tomorrow?" suggested Alex. "Sooner the better, right, Mr. Fury?"

"Yes, of course," said Fury. And to Noah he said "You go out tomorrow with the Skipper and Alex. Learn from them and you'll be a legend yet to be, my dear."


	8. As Thieving as a Fox!

The next day, Fury presented Noah with a new set of clothes; a luminous green T shirt and denim shorts.

"I never had clothes like these before," said Noah gratefully. "How can I ever repay you?"

"By saying nothing about me or the boys," said Fury. "You must promise, my dear."

"I promise, sir," said Noah.

"Come on then, Noah!" called Skips impatiently by the door. "Them goods ain't gonna pout themselves into our paws!"

Noah ran for Skips and they both left together.

They had just left the door together and Alex suddenly dropped into their path.

"Why are you wearing the same clothes as me?" asked Noah.

"Just a mark of respect of how everyone will want to be like you."

"I knew nothing of this," said Skips.

"I made it up myself," said Alex. "Let's tell the others tonight when we get back."

So they two foxes and the bunny set off into the busy city where zebras would play Soccer, pigs selling groceries and many other animals doing anything related to them.

Noah was walking through a street with them and noticed that a dollar bill had blown out of the pocket of a rabbit.

"Excuse me sir!" Noah called as he grabbed and handed back to the rabbit. He was wearing a green T-shirt and blue shorts. He was also carrying a carrot-shaped sports bag.

"Why thank you, kid," he said gratefully as he put the dollar bill back into his pocket. "We seriously need more kids like you in this world."

Noah caught up with Skips and Alex as they walked down another alley and stopped by a shop, reading; _Trunkworth's Books: Fiction, Fact, History and Advice - Even Cooking_.

"What are we doing?" asked Noah.

"Waiting for a ripe target," explained Skips. "Their bags create the sort of magic you saw Fury conjour up."

"Really?" asked Noah excited. "We're going to make magic like Mr. Fury?"

"Why do you think we showed the game?" replied Alex. "There! That Dalmatian!"

There was a Dalmatian wearing a pink dress and carrying a huge, red shopping bag. She entered the bookshop and Skips and Alex gained on her, Noah following, watching in curiosity.

They entered the bookshop to find her at the home improvement section. She pulled a book from a row and began to read. She just so happened to place a purse she had left on the shelf into her shopping bag.

Noah looked at Skips who winked at him.

"Let the game begin, Fluff Tail."

Alex went down a row a short distance where the Dalmatian was standing reading the book as Skips crept up to her carefully and looked into the neglected shopping bag. Looking right and left, he dipped his paw into it brought out the purse she had placed into it.

Noah watched in horror as the rabbit gave it a toss and it landed into Alex's paws.

"HEY! YOU!"

Noah recognised that voice.

The robbed Dalmatian saw Alex with her purse and he chased for it.

"GIVE ME MY PURSE!" She shrieked at Noah who just so happened to be waring the same clothes as the robber.

Frightened and confused, Noah ran out of the shop, chased by the robbed Dalmatian.

"THIEF!" she screamed. "MY PURSE!"

This caught the attention of some bypasses and they began to charge after the fleeing fox cub, adults and kids. There was no sign of Skips or Alex and the angry noise of the mob was ascending to Noah.

"STOP THIEF! FOLLOW THAT FOX! HE STOLE A PURSE! POLICE! CATCH HIM! STOP THAT FOX! STOP THIEF!"

Noah ran on and on and suddenly he found himself the path of two policemen, a wolf and rhinoceros. Hearing the cry of the mob, they pieced the idea together and ran after Noah. While they were, the rino, brought out his radio and spoke "Hopps, this is Officer McHorn! We have a pickpocket fox aiming for the pathway to Tundra Town!"

Noah charger on as the mob charged ferociously to him, soon led by a rabbit police woman.

"Stop in the name of the law!" she demanded.

Noah ran up a snowy road but soon slipped and fell on his head, the crowd looking over him angrily, spitting on him and yelling at him.

The ring and wolf finally reached the dazed, half-unconscious fox cub and handcuffed him.

"You're under arrest," announced the wolf. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"Wolfhard? McHorn?" said the rabbit. "Do you really think it's necessary to handcuff a kid?"

"A criminal is a criminal, Hopps," insisted McHorn. "Especially this one. As thieving as a fox!"


	9. Arrested and Cleared

Noah was placed into a squad car by the two policeman and they took off. Noah was dazed and queazy and couldn't tell what was happening.

Eventually they reached a huge building: ZPD. Noah was removed from the car and was taken into the building. The lobby was large room with other police officers doing their job. at the end of the lobby was a very fat cheetah with a box of doughnuts by his side and a snow globe of a gazelle in sparkly red skirt and bikini, the title below reading _Gazelle_.

"What have we here, McHorn, Wolfard?"

"Pickpocket, Clawhauser," replied McHorn. "We're taking him to Bogo."

"Aw," said Clawhauser stroking his cheek. "Looks too cute for one."

"I'll come too," said the rabbit who suddenly appeared. "We need to decide where to find his parents."

"So what's this?"

Noah looked up dizzily to see much taller fox and a smirky smile, also wearing a police uniform.

"A suspected pickpocket," explained the rabbit. "We need to take him to Bogo and sort this out."

"He's guilty, Hopps," said Wolfard. "The mob was chasing him."

"And where is the purse?" said Officer Hopps sternly.

The ring and wolf looked at each other uncomfortably.

They held Noah and took him up the steps and to a door reading _Bogo_.

They knocked.

"Enter!"

They opened the door Noah saw behind a desk, an aggressive looking buffalo and he looked very angry.

"What's this then?" he asked shortly.

"Pickpocket, Chief," said Officer Wolfhard. "Stole a Dalmatian's purse."

"Only he doesn't happen to have the purse," said Officer Hopps defensively.

Bogo have the expression that she was right and looked down at Noah.

"What is your name?"

Noah hung his head down drowsily.

"I asked you a question!"

"Chief, please! You're scaring him," said Officer Hopps. She knelt down to him. "What's your name?"

"Water please," Noah said weakly.

"Walter Peas," said Officer Hopps to Bogo.

"Where did the thievery take place?" asked Bogo.

"The bookshop," explained McHorn.

"What were you doing there, boy?" asked Bogo.

"Nothing," he said weakly.

"So he acted alone," said Wolfard.

"Be reasonable," said Judy. "Yes he's a suspect but he doesn't have the purse on him. And have you seen how ill he looks?"

"Right you are, Hopps," said Bogo as he filled a form in. "But we need to make precautions here in Zootopia. The fox is sentenced to jail until the purse is found, with treatment to his ailment."

"Now wait a minute!" snapped the police fox. "Detaining a kid who looks around four or five? That's just abusing your authority don't you think."

Bogo rose up to argue with him but the door swung open.

"CHIEF!"

It was the rabbit Noah had helped before this predicament.

"Crikey!" reacted Bogo. "Surely any animal would know what knocking means.

"Forgive me, chief," apologised the rabbit. "But I'm the new recruit, Balke Ryo from the Deerbrooke County Police Department?"

"Blake!" cried Judy as they hugged. "It's so wonderful to see you."

"We were expecting you tomorrow," said Bogo gruffly. "Not today."

"That doesn't mean I can't witness a scene if any!" yelled Blake in Bogo's face from the desk. "You have the wrong fox!"

Bogo looked taken back. He grumbled and sighed.

"Very well. What happened?" he asked sitting back down.

"The thievery was committed by two other boys. A rabbit and another fox."

"Not necessarily our own offsprings," joked the fox.

"Nick!" snapped Judy.

Blake contented the story:

"This fox happened to be wearing the same clothing as the prisoner here. The rabbit swiped the Dalmatian's purse and handed it to the real thieving fox. I saw that this kid was watching the whole scene in horror. The moment I pointed out the robbery, the two ran for it leaving him confused and his running from it led to the mob chasing him."

Bogo glared at McHorn and Wolfard.

"I don't suppose you bothered to ask the young fox some questions before taking him to custody."

"There was a mob, chief," depended McHorn. "I thought that proved his guilt.

Bogo glared at them with savagery.

"It's considered child abuse to arrest children without search or proof. Let me catch you at it again, Wolfard, McHorn and you will be suspended. The fox is cleared."

Noah fainted much to Judy's shock.

"Relieved I guess,"

"Maybe we should still find out where he came from."

"Yes," Judy agreed. "Me and Nick will take him home with us and keep him until we analyse where he is from.

"Up you come, buddy," said Nick as he lifted the unconscious cub in his arms and they left Bogo's office.


	10. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde

Noah's eyes slowly opened to find himself in a tidy bedroom. His clothes had been removed and he was tucked well in. He grabbed his tail for extra comfort enjoying the warmth from the bed.

The door creaked slowly open making him gasp.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay."

It was the rabbit who was involved in his arrest.

"It wasn't me!" he said a bit stronger. "Please it wasn't me!"

"We know, sweetheart," said the rabbit coming near to him. She sat down and stroked his head which he found relaxing.

"A rabbit just like me came to the police station and he cleared your name, Walter."

"My name is not Walter," said Noah, confused.

"No?" said Judy also looking confused. "I thought told me. I thought you said Walter Peas."

"I said 'water please'," explained the fox. "My name is Noah. Noah Sly."

"Oh."

The rabbit chuckled. "Well, I'm just a dumb bunny. To think my eras are long enough to listen. My name is Judy Hopps."

"Where am I, Officer Hopps?" asked Noah.

"In mine and Nick's home," she explained. "And there is no need to call me Officer. Just call me Judy."

"Happy voices I hear," said a voice out in the hall and in walked the fox in the office.

"Thank you for taking me in, Mr. Fox," smiled Noah.

"Nick's the name, kid. Nick Wilde."

"What happened to me?"

"You fainted, carrot cake," said Judy. "Me and Nick took you home after you were proven innocent."

"Where did you come from?" asked Nick.

"We'll ask him later, Nick," said Judy. "Right now he needs food and rest. Perhaps a nice, hot bath to go with it."

"I - I can't say anything. I promised," said Noah remembering his promise to Fury.

"Do you have a Mommy or Daddy?" said Judy.

"No. I'm an orphan, Miss Hopps."

They let him sleep as they watched his sweet face.

"He's such an adorable boy," said Judy. "Hasn't let his frame affect him."

"Hmm," said Nick suspiciously.

He left Judy at the door and went to his and her room. He got out an old box, opened it and looked through a suitor of old photos. Then he finally found the one who intended to look for. A picture of long ago; him in green swimming trunks and he had his paw around the shoulder of a beautiful vixen in a pink bikini. He shed a tear remembering how much he loved her - but the reason he retrieved it was because the reflection he caught upon the little fox cub; the tone of his red coat and his green eyes. His former love had the exact same appearance!

After waking up, they ran the child a hot bath which he almost didn't want to leave, gave him a lovely dinner of meat, potatoes and Yorkshire puddings which agreed with his appetite and watched TV for two hours. All they could find for pyjamas was a little elephant costume just Noah's size. He had fun with his trunk but soon he undid it so he could breath.

Judy announced that she was going into the kitchen to have some tea and read a book while the two foxes watched the rest of the programme.

"So, Noah," said Nick. who was wearing light-green pyjamas, "Those boys who framed you, do you know them?"

"No," said Noah quickly. "I never saw them in my life."

"So what were you doing there?"

"I came to Zootopia to seek my fortune."

"Well," said Nick. "You feel into the right paws. We will find out who your Mommy and Daddy are and we will identify your name."

"You won't send me back to the orphanage will you?" asked Noah in fright. "There are mean mammals there. They treat predators like savages."

"Of course not," said Nick. "Well deal with them some time in this case. Especially those boys who framed you."

"Thank you for believing me that I wasn't the robber," Noah smiled.

"Don't sweat it, champ," smiled Nick. He lay down on the couch, picked Noah up and placed him on-top of his belly. "In fact, I was a cheater myself; hustling people out of their money but after I met Judy, I changed my life. I thought that being a hustler was the only way I could live, but in Zootopia, you can be anything, especially an innocent young pup."

They resumed the programme, Nick still lying down with Noah still sitting on him.

After a while, Judy bent the corner of her finished page and closed the book. She went back into the living room, the TV still on and Nick sound asleep as well as Noah sleeping on him like a soft bed and he seemed to have grabbed hold of Nick's tail and used it as a fluffy blanket. Judy placed her paws on her heart at the sweet sight. She went for her phone and took a picture at the two new BFF's.

She went over to them and kissed Nick's cheek and planted a kiss on Noah's little head.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered.


	11. Where is He?

"IDIOTS! NINCOMPOOPS! WHAT HAPPENED TO NOAH?! WHAT'S BECOME OF THE BOY?!"

"Keep your wig on! The ZPD got him!"

Upon these words, Fury released Skips and Alex from his grasp and went ballistic. He grabbed a sizzling sausage for the frying pan and flew it at their direction - at which time to door was open by Brent Stripes and the sausage hit his eye patch which he clutched in pain.

"WHICH PREDATOR DID THAT?! ANSWER ME!"

Skips and Alex quickly pointed at Fury who began to cower.

"Banter, my dear. Just banter."

"Banter takes a twist for me, you savage pup," said Stripes furiously as he drew a pistol and pointed it in the fox's face, making him flinch.

Contented, the tiger put it away and sat down.

"So, boys. What's this about?"

"The new fox," said Skips. "Got nabbed by the cops today - his first and all."

"That one who crossed me was it, Fury?"

"Spunky, yes," chuckled Fury. "But no longer ignorant. Think of the consequences that may await us. Mr. Big?"

Stripes spat out his gulp of Buckweiser.

"We're not gonna freeze!" he stormed. "We've got to get him back."

"This is your fault, Alex!" said Skips. "You had to dress like him."

"How else would we bail ourselves?" said Alex. "I was prepared."

"Getting a five-year-old kid behind bars on account of a plan you told us nothing about? You convinced him we all honouring him dressing like him."

"Enough!" snapped Fury. "We must decide how we are going to get him back - even though he promised he would say nothing."

"And he wouldn't," said Skips. "Noah came here hoping to be a non-savage. We helped him and he would pay us back any way we could. I'll go to the ZPD and -"

"No!" said Fury seriously. "Someone might have seen you at the time of the arrest. What's say Zoe goes?"

Zoe was a wolf and the best friend of Patsy. They were sitting at a corner of the room listening to this.

"I'll be arrested before I go anywhere near Bogo."

"Then it shall be Patsy."

"Fat chance, Fury," said Patsy furiously. "I won't put myself at risk after what I went through at a young age."

"And I helped you out of it," said Brent with a vicious glare at her. "It's been two decades. You will go."

"I won't."

Brent got up form his seat, walked up to her and called her face, making everyone gasp. It wouldn't be the first time this had happened.

"Remember what you owe me," growled Brent tapping his eye patch.

It was Six in the evening when Patsy arrived at the ZPD. She was wearing a green vest, blue jeans and carried a handbag with about the right money to bail little Noah out of his cold jail cell. Trying to make herself look as innocent as possible. She entreated the lobby where some police officer were either checking files or arresting culprits. She breathed heavily as she advanced towards fat cheetah on his iPhone and listening to Try Everything by Gazelle. He even had her own snow globe on his desk and his name read Benjamin Clawhauser on the front.

Patsy made herself look as worried as possible and got the cheetah's attention.

"Well," said Clawhauser looking at her with interest. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a little fox cub," Patsy said. "I met him the other day. A very lovely baby fox. He has lovely manners and I wish he were mine. I heard of the mess got himself into today and I came to bail him out."

"Oh he's already gone,"said Clawhauser. "One of our new recruits - a cute rabbit - don't tell him I said that we cannot call bunnies cute - he learned his name. Then two of our other recruits, Officers, Hopps and Wilde took him home. They live down just by Greengrove Avenue."

"Greengrove Avenue," repeated Patsy. "Thank you very much, Officer Clawhauser!"

And she sprinted out of the station, Clawhauser staring drearily after her.


	12. Bonding and Suspicions

Noah woke up wit his body completely relaxed, Nick's belly drifting him up and down from his breathing and his huge, fluffy tail made Noah all the snug. Nick open his eyes and looked at the sweet little cub, his eyes closes and a happy smile on his face. He stroked his head and he preened, opening his eyes to his new friend.

"Morning, Nick," he yawned.

"Sleep well, pal?" said Nick.

"Indeed, you're the cosiest bed I ever slept on and your tail is my favourite blanket. Where's Judy?"

"It's my day off today so we'll just spend the day together. How do you like that?"

"Indeed," said Noah happily as he jumped off Nick.

They went to the kitchen where Nick prepared them some hot pancakes.

"Good aren't they," chuckled Nick as he watched Noah gobble it down.

"I never had pancakes before," he replied with his mouthful before gulping it.

"Just don't eat fast your you'll get -"

"Hic!"

Noah covered his mouth embarrassed from the loud hiccup he let out.

"Never mind," smiled Nick rubbing his head. "They'll go away later."

After breakfast, Noah's hiccups quickly stopped and Nick ran a bath for himself but it was soon after when Noah asked if he could share it with him as enjoyed it last night. Nick agreed and he brought him not the tub with him. They spent an hour playing with the bubbles and making waves.

After they got and dried themselves, Nick got into a green, Hawaiian shirt and purple ties in red stripes and grey trousers, he thought of the wear for Noah. He went through his old clothes and found his old Junior Ranger Scout Uniform. It brought back many horrific memories but this was all he had for Noah at the moment.

When the cub tried it on, Nick saw so much if himself in him and it forced him to look at that old picture again with him and his former girlfriend Kimberly Redd.

"So kid," said Nick as they sat down on the couch. "Where do you come from?"

"An orphanage many miles from here," explained Noah. "But I ran away because of their cruelty and I came here."

"And those two boys who framed you," questioned Nick. "Do you know them?"

"No," said Noah quickly.

"So what were you doing in the book shop?"

"I was interested with what I could be. I wondered if any books would advise me."

"Random question, can you read?"

"A little."

"This orphanage, I don't know. Me and Judy will have to visit this orphanage. And as for those kids, we'll have to keep an eye on them from now on - what do you say, Inspector Sly?"

"Sure," smiled Noah but unsure.

The spent the afternoon wandering about Zootopia, Nick bought him a vanilla ice cream and called to a huge place called _Jumbeaux's Cafe_ "Fox-joint ice creams after all, Dumbo! Thank you!"

Noah giggled at his cockiness.

The sat at the park area where Noah first met Skips. He hoped he wouldn't get caught. He was a thief, granted but he was the first one to ever show him kindness even when wearing a muzzle.

"Well look who we have here!"

Judy arrived with the rabbit who cleared Noah when he was framed for theft of the Dalmatian's purse.

"Hey, Carrots!" greeted Nick. "And you, Carrots the Second?"

"Blake Ryo," said the rabbit. "And how are you, little champ?" he asked Noah who had vanilla ice cream all around his mouth.

"Fine thank you, Officer," he said. "And thank you very much for speaking for me at the police station."

"Oh it was nothing pal," said Blake patting his head. "Nothing escapes my notice."

"Noah, sweetie?"

"Yes, Judy?"

"I wonder if I might be able to ask you something privately?"

Noah nodded and they went over to the fountain and by the very spot Noah met Skips.

Judy knelt down to him to make herself less intimidating seeing as she was a cop and talking to a five-year-old child who had already been through enough.

"Have you meat any leopards?"

"Yes."

"Well," explained "Clawhauser, the cheetah at the front desk told me that last night a leopard was looking for you and that she wanted to help you."

Noah immediately knew that she was talking about Patsy.

"I do know a leopard," said Noah. "But I didn't ask her name. I just let her pass me before I was framed and she said she would - repay me."

"Well," said Judy who was buying the made up story. "We must find her to thank her for trying to help if we can. Since she was willing to pay to get you out of jail. But it's a wonder where such a Zootopian would get such money - except Mr. Big that is."

"Who's Mr. Big?" asked Noah.

Judy's smile dropped. "I shouldn't have said that. I'll tell you when you are older. You are too young to know."

While they were talking, Nick was still sitting on the bench when Wolfard appeared and sat next to him.

"Howler, pal!" said Nick. "What are you doing here at day?"

"Ha-ha," said Wolfard sarcastically. "So you think he may be innocent?"

He eyes Noah talking to Judy.

"Well he was clearly innocent," said Blake. "I saw the whole thing remember."

"I've seen these sort of crooks before, you two," wanted Wolfard. "It'll only be a matter time before he cheats you and Judy, Nick."

"Whoa there," said Nick. "You nearly got suspended, Bane. Don't increase your chance."

"I'm only being logical by experience," said Wolfard. "If this kid is honest, I'll eat own tail - and yours, Wilde and Ryo."


	13. The Beach Photo

Nick, Judy, Blake and Noah spent the evening at Parakeetza Pizza where Nick and Judy ordered pizza with mushrooms and carrots while Blake ordered mushroom and pepperoni. Noah on the other hand had a large margarita and was already tucking in.

"This is delicious!" he commented his mouthful.

"You act like you never had pizza before, kiddo," commented Blake as a parakeet refilled his empty coke glass.

"Never," replied Noah his mouthful.

"You don't know what kind of life you're missing, pal," smiled Nick. "Well, only five years. Still a long way to go."

"When is your birthday, sweetheart?" asked Judy.

"I don't know," said Noah. "They only told me when it was at the orphanage."

Nick, Blake and Judy exchanged concerned looks at each other.

They were surprised how a little fox could finish a whole pizza?

"Do you have room for ice cream?" said Nick.

"Can I have vanilla please?" asked Noah. He remembered the ice cream he had this afternoon and enjoyed every lick of it.

He followed Nick to the ice cream machine and while he was orating the order out, he noticed a strange-looking fox who seemed to be starring at him. He was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black trousers, black shoes, a black tie and black sunglasses. His appearance seemed to frighten Noah and the fox seemed have a hungry look about him.

A parakeet flew to the fox and said "I'm afraid I will have to ask you to remove your sunglasses indoors, sir."

The fox was shaking and looking vicious, looking at Noah.

"It couldn't be him," he growled.

"Sir?" checked the parakeet.

The fox leapt up and shouted and yelled disturbing everyone, making Noah hide behind Nick's tail.

Two ape bodyguard grabbed him and chucked him out.

"Typical of a fox," one joked.

"I'm all ears, Bananas!" remarked Nick.

The apes looked taken aback.

"No offence," said the other.

The returned to the table, Noah tucking into his ice cream, his mind taken off the horrific moment.

"What was that all about?" asked Blake.

"No idea," said Nick. "Headline: Bellwhether returns for revenge turning predators into savages one again, PS: she has nice wool."

"Grab the muzzles," joked Blake.

"Please don't say that," gasped Nick. Looking at Noah wearing his old scout uniform took him back to that terrible experience.

"I didn't meant to take it that far," said Blake worriedly.

"Oh, it's not you," assured Nick."Just a memory I wish I could forget."

"I'll explain tomorrow, Blake," said Judy as she put a comforting paw on Nick's.

"What memory, Daddy?" asked Noah, suddenly realising what he said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you that."

"Ah it's okay, Slippy," said Nick smiling. "I called my old schoolteacher grandpa once. I sorta' meant it as to how old fashioned he was," he added in a low voice.

Noah began to laugh. Though embarrassed by what he accidentally called Nick, he wished he was his daddy. He loved him like one; he was kind, helpful and very funny.

That night back in their house, Nick climbed into bed in his green boxers and Judy in her violet nightgown and began reading Watership Down when Nick felt the need to speak.

"Err, Judy?"

"M-hm?"

"I need to show you something."

He opened his bedside drawer and brought out his old photo of him and his former love. Judy smiled at the sweet image; a young Nick in his green trunks and another fox in a pink bikini.

"She's beautiful," commented Judy. "What's her name?"

"Kimberly," said Nick as he thought of the painful memory. "Kimberly Redd."

"Where is she now?"

"Nowhere I know. Dead as far as I know, but the point is; look at her face - now picture Noah. Do you see the resemblance?"

Judy eyes widened.

"Yes," she said. "I do."

"I think he might be her son," said Nick. "But I'd rather explain my part when we get to the bottom of the at the orphanage."

"Or you could tell me now," said Judy gently.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

They both ran to Noah's room where he was tossing and turning in his bed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" soothed Nick stroking Noah.

"Please don't hurt me! Please!"

"It's okay, it's okay," said Nick. "Nick is here. You're safe."

Noah came to his senses and realised that he was only having a nightmare.

"I had a dream that that mad fox we met at the restaurant came to me room and grabbed me."

He began to sob in Nick's shoulder as he cradled him.

"It's okay," he soothed it was just a dream.

Judy left and retuned with a glass of water.

"Have some water, little guy," she comforted.

Noah sipped the water and calmed down.

"I'm sorry I woke you," said Noah.

"It's okay, you can't help waking people up when you have bad dreams."

"Can I sleep with you tonight please?" he whimpered.

"The more the merrier," agreed Nick.

They went back to Nick and Judy's room, Noah in-between them and cuddled into Nick for extra warmth, Nick wrapping his warm tail over him.

"Good night, tough guy," smiled Nick but Noah was asleep already.

"Good night, Carrots," said Nick. There was no point in discussing the issue of his former love with a kid in the room.

"Good night, Slick Nick," said Judy as she kissed his nose making him sneeze.

"Oops," she chuckled. "Sorry."

She kissed Noah on the head.

"Good night, sweetie," she said.

Nick lay in bed, his eyes open for an hour and a half, Noah snuggling into him occasionally which also soothed Nick himself. He picked up the beach photo and looked at it again, remembering this being the picture in the locket he gave Kimberly before they went their own way. If only he didn't get her pregnant. Maybe her life would have taken a positive turn.

He shed a tear form the guilt of it all.

He turned to Noah and him a gentle kiss on the nose.

"I always loved you, Kim," he said.

Noah stretched himself out for a sleep-hug. Nick brought him close to his chest. There was something about this pup that healed his grief but he was going to get to the bottom of this. Tomorrow he would tell Judy the whole story, take the photo to the experts and they would analyse Noah's identity. Nick was only hoping that this pup would be his long-lost son but only time would decide.

Meanwhile, Noah was dreaming that he was with Nick sitting on a field and was resting his head on his lap, Nick stroking his ears. That was all he wanted after the dream he had of the fox in black. All he needed was daddy of a best friend with him and make sure he is safe from that fox - including Mr. Fury and Brent Stripes.


	14. Find Him!

Fury stood in the alley way with Alex and Skips and made sure no one was hearing.

"Since you lost him, it's only fair you track him down. Should you do so, one of you come straight to me. I will arrange a call with Brent and Patsy and explain the whole thing to them. Don't get yourselves identified. Who knows if Noah has spoken to the ZPD yet?"

"We'll only know when we catch him," said Alex.

"Must we really?" said Skips. "He's got a family, let's let him live. We'll just keep a low profile."

"And starve, my dear?" said Fury angrily. "No, that boy is as good as ours now get to work."

The boys ran off. Fury watched in anxiety thinking of the circumstance of falling Mr. Big and iced.

"I understand you spoke of a fox named Noah?"

Fury jumped to see a tall, lean fox in a black suit, tie and sunglasses.

"Who may you be, sir?" asked Fury.

"Shards is my trademark identity," explained the fox. "I don't suppose this fox is Noah Sly by any chance?"

Fury gulped. "What's your interest in the boy?"

"I'll wait until you get him back - then I will arrange plans with you."

He handed Fury his address and number.

* * *

Patsy and her friend Zoe, a cheetah were watching a channel on the television when Brent stormed in and switched the television off.

"Come on, Brent," said Patsy. "There's always time for women to watch what's going on."

"Then you'd better hope that kid doesn't appear on the News next, telling the cops where to find us. Patsy, Fury called. You are to take a little stroll into the city later and his boys will tell you where he is. He trusts you so you lure him to the very place I instruct you. I'll be ready."

"Must we?" said Patsy worriedly. "He's only five for Heaven's sake! What harm can he do?"

"TELL ON US!" screamed Brent. "JAIL IS ONE THING BUT IF HE WAS TO SAY ANYTHING TO MR. BIG HIMSELF!"

"What purpose would he have going to Tundra Town?" argued Patsy standing up. "You're just paranoid."

With this, Brent clawed her left cheek, blood streaming.

Zoe gasped in horror.

"If you think that's bad enough," said Brent to the cheetah, "You don't know what will come to you if you stay. GO!"

Zoe ran off.

As the door slammed Brent looked back at the bleeding leopard. "You will do as I say. Go it? I'm not afraid to kill you after what you did to us."

"I understand," shuddered Patsy.

"Good," growled Brent. "Now get your ass into the city."

* * *

Noah awoke, the morning chill on his face but warm in the embrace of Nick's tail and his chest. He turned to see that Judy was gone.

Beep, beep, beep

Nick switched off the alarm and looked down at the fox.

"Time to get up, champ," he whispered.

"Not it's not," murmured Noah.

"Don't make do this," said Nick in a song-song tone,

"Make you do what?"

He grabbed Noah and began to tickle him all over. Soon they were enjoying a nice wrestle on the bed, Nick letting Noah win. Nick lay down on the bed with Noah sitting on top of him.

"I win," said Noah proudly.

"I won't go easy next time," smirked Nick. "Sleep well, pal?"

"I always sleep well when you're with me, Nick," Noah smiled.

Nick smiled back as the cub climbed off him.

Nick made pancakes which Noah ate slowly so as to not end up with hiccups again like yesterday morning. Next they ran their bath, playing with the bubbles and making waves at each other.

"What are we doing on your day off?" Noah asked Nick who served as his bath boat while relaxing back. "And why does Judy never have a day off?"

"Carrots just enjoys her work," said Nick. "She's gonna drain herself, I keep telling her. But then again, I think it's also to find out who your parents are."

As they got out and dried off, they put their clothes on, Nick in his usual green Hawaiian shirt, purple tie and grey trousers and Noah putting on Nick's old scout uniform.

"We are going to the same area we went to yesterday afternoon to see Officer Wolfard," explained Nick as he picked Noah up and placed him on his shoulders out by the doorsteps outside. "To do with the case of who your parents are."

As they left the hotel, Skips and Alex observed closely.

"Let's tell Fury then," said Alex.

"Wait," said Skips holding him back. "We should let him live as he is. I had not chance, he's naive and he needs this chance."

"And you want us iced by Mr. Big?" said Alex angrily. "Fury told me everything of your past life. You owe it to him. If he gets iced, you'll be an ungrateful punk. Besides, you cant hold me back. I'm a sly fox while you are just a dumb bunny."

"I'm the Skipper don't forget. I am quicker than any of you so don't underestimate me."

PWACK!

Skips was knocked to the ground from the blow Alex gave him.

"You are quick," said Alex to the half unconscious rabbit. "But not quick enough. So while you recover from your little boo-boo I will be gallivanting off to our den, tell your saviour where to find Noah, so we'll survive in the sun and remain our lives comfortably to be the sort of predators Zootopia expects us of."

To this, he picked up Skips by the ears and shoved him into a nearby garbage bin.

"I'm sorry, Noah," said Skips weakly.


	15. Files and Diversions

Nick and Noah arrived at the same area as yesterday where he first met the Skipper. Nick and Wayne Wolfard were already in the discussion of the cub's identity, while Noah played by the fountain enjoying the spray of water.

"You still don't find it suspicious how this cub is acting all sweet and innocent?" said Wayne. "Suppose he did something before you. He managed to get away with the purse theft but he might be caught in the act next time."

"He's been as good as blueberries since Judy and I took care of him. But this is all to do with his parentage. We need to find out about him. I saw an image of my old girlfriend and he looks so much like her."

"Really?" said Wayne with curiosity. "Well, that is a coincidence. But even so, you need to have your wits about - hey, look here!"

He went over to some files, some papers scattered alongside the mess. Wayne put them back into the files and took them to Nick.

"They belong to Bogo!" said Wayne in panic.

"Looks like Buffalo Butt neglected his files for a cuppa Joe."

Nick looked at Wayne. "Know where he could be?"

"Last I heard he was headed to Jumbeaux's."

"I know that shop!" cried Noah. He was retuning to them as Wayne was picking the folders up. "Let me take it to him! I want to thank him for believing I wasn't the thief!"

"Are you sure, champ?" asked Nick.

"Yes! I remember when I first came here. It's only around the corner behind those houses."

"A fox about town aren't you," chuckled Nick. "He handed the files to Noah and said "These files are extremely important, pal. Take very good care of them and take them to Bogo. Then you come straight back her and I will have a vanilla ice cream waiting for you."

"Thank you, Nick!" said Noah as he saluted like a scout, the very scout one should be even when a fox.

Nick watched proudly as he set off around the corner.

"We'll go your house when he comes back," said Wayne. "We'll show the photo to the others. It could lead somewhere."

"Thanks for the change of heart, Howlie," chuckled Nick.

"Only for the benefit of his future," said Wayne. "I still don't trust him."

"Come on!" said Nick now a little serious. "He was proven innocent by Blake. Why do you think he would cheat me?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he vanished with those files to keep a low profile of those criminals he probably knows of."

"This is getting stupid," said Nick angrily. "He said he came from an orphanage to this city to find his fortune. Have a heart."

"Yet he was there same time with the real purse thieves."

"He's probably my long lost son!" said Nick, his teeth gritted. "I will discover if he is! With or without you!"

Nick stormed off to the near ice cream stall as Wayne watched after him in disappointment.

* * *

Noah set off proudly with the files, feeling smart in Nick's old scout uniform. He had the feeling that everyone was looking at him with admiration as to what a sensible fox he was and hopefully clear their reputation. While Bogo was quite scary he felt proud to present himself as an innocent person. He saw the cafe Bogo walked into when suddenly -

"Noah!"

He turned to see a leopard in a pink tight dress.

"Patsy!"

He ran up and hugged her. She returned the same but rather dryly.

"You must keep indoors as best as possible," she said. "It's not safe here."

"What do you mean?" asked Noah.

"Let's find a private place, sweetheart and I'll explain."

"But I gotta get these files to Chief Bogo," said Noah.

"You will in a second, I just need to explain so you can play safe."

She took him to a small alleyway and settled him down.

"You can't be too careful," said Patsy seriously. "You got a nice home now but the gang worry about you telling on them."

"But I wouldn't. I swore to Mr. Fury that I wouldn't tell. Even Officer Hopps and Officers Wilde respect it."

"I knew you'd be faithful," she smiled.

She let Noah go and the same tiger who threatened him, appeared in the alleyway.

"We meet again, my little friend."

Before Noah could scream, the tiger put a cloth over his mouth and he instantly drifted off, voices ringing in his head saying "We got him! Let's get him back to Mr. Fury!".


	16. Muzzled Again

Noah's sight came back to place where he heard voices and laughing.

"He's waking up," said a familiar, old voice.

When Noah's sight came clear he found himself in the presence of John Fury. Behind him being Patsy and Brent Stripes.

"Welcome home, my dear! We are so happy to see you standing on your feet."

"Why did you take me back?" cried Noah. "Let me go! Please let me go!"

"You're better off here, Noah," said Fury coldly. "You will understand in time."

Alex appeared beside him holding some files.

"You won't be need these."

"NO!" screamed Noah as Alex threw them into the fire. "PLEASE! THEY ARE FOR CHIEF BOGO! THEY WILL THINK I STOLE THEM!"

"Exactly," said Fury as he held the cub back so he would not rescue them.

"PATSY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! YOU TOO, SKIPS!"

The other foxes were just laughing at his reaction. Noah bit Fury's paw and charged for the door and ran downstairs. "HELP! HELP! CALL THE ZPD! CALL THE COPS! PLEASE!"

Alex charged after him. Brent was about to follow when Patsy shut the door and stood in front of it.

"I won't have you clawing the kid, Brent! You're too rough!"

"He'll be back when the other grabs him!" said Brent furiously. "I will give him the clawing of his life when he returns!"

"Let me do the same," said Fury as he clutched his bitten paw.

Noah dashed through the abandoned streets, scared and desperate. Just as he thought he has escaped from them, Alex jumped in his path and grabbed him tight.

"Next time we'll make you you're on a leash before hiking time."

* * *

Soon, Alex returned clutching Noah who was struggling to escape.

"So," said Fury angrily. "We take you in, we feed you, give you a job to do and you repay us with threatening to have us arrested?!"

"You tried teaching me to steal!" said Noah rather bravely. "Stealing is no job! It's a hustle!"

Fury picked up Noah, put him on his knee and smacked him mercilessly, the cub screaming in pain.

"STOP IT!"

Patsy grabbed Noah, paced him gently on the ground and smacked Fury good and hard on the face.

"NOT EVEN SIX YEARS OLD! BORN IN AN ORPHANAGE FOR PREDATORS AND NOW BROUGHT INTO SUCH AN UNDERSERVING LIFE BEING TREATED LIKE ONE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABOVE IT!"

"Why don't you look at yourself?" snarled Brent. "I've scratched you long enough."

"THIS KID GAVE ME HIS TRUST AND NOW I'VE LOST IT BECAUSE OF YOU! WE COULD HAVE LET HIM HAVE A NICE LIFE WITH THAT FOX AND RABBIT AND NOW YOU'VE TAKEN IT FROM HIM! ACCUSED OF THEFT AND NOW TO BE TAKEN FOR A THIEF WITH THOSE FILES BURNED AWAY!"

"WE WON'T BE ICED BY MR. BIG!" thundered Brent as he threw her to the wall and strangled her. "NEITHER WILL YOU!" and he gave her a huge punch in the eye knocking her out. He picked her up and took her away.

Fury grabbed Noah by the tail and took him up to an old attic.

"And here is a little something to enforce goo behaviour."

He brought out a muzzle and locked it tight into his face.

He walked out and slammed the door behind him, locking it.

Noah walked up to an old box and sat on top of it. He curled himself up with his tail and started to sob. Where was Judy? She may be a rabbit but it's like he found a new mother. Where was Nick? He wanted so badly to feel the warmth of his soft, warm, bushy tail to keep him safe from harm. As for those files, it should be enough to convince them he had stolen them.

"Oh, Nick! Please don't think I stole the files!" sobbed the cub. "I want to go home! I really do! I would never steal from you!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Nick, Judy and Blake gathered pieces of fox fur from a dark alleyway and placing into a plastic bag. It wasn't long until Nick found a familiar scout hat. He held it to his heart as he thought of his little friend probably in danger.

"We will find you, Noah," said Nick, worry evident in his eyes. "I promise. Whoever took you will not be stealing anymore cubs by the time we find you."


	17. Skips' Promise and Shards' Proposal

The next morning, Noah rested against the side of the wall when he heard the window open. He looked at it being lifted up and in popped Skip's head, smiling.

Noah turned his face to the wall.

"Come on, Noah," said Skips. "Don't be like this."

"I thought you were my friend," said Noah, hurt. "Why did you say the things you steal were make of magic? You and Alex almost got me put in jail and now you lot kidnapped me back. I loved that rabbit and fox like my own parents even when they were trying to find my own. Now you guys have burned the files they trusted me with. They'll think I stole them off them!"

"I took advantage for your age," said Skips guiltily. "And I'm really sorry. Really. I found it a laughing matter but when you took the heat for what me and Alex did, I was so guilty I wish was me in those handcuffs and cop car."

"Prove your sorry then!"

Skips sighed. "Perhaps, you should confess to Mr. Fury that you are ready to be one of them, then you can come with me one day and you can go straight back there."

Noah's ears perked up.

"You mean it?"

"I want to make up for what I've put you through."

Noah turned to him and smiled. "Okay. I forgive you."

"Thanks," said Skips smiling but still obviously upset for what he did. "I tried to stop Alex from telling them where you were but he knocked me out."

"We can only trust each other now," said Noah.

"Patsy too," Skips pointed out. "They forced her to. She wanted you to live your new life."

Noah felt a pang of guilt from hearing this. He hoped one day he will see her again and apologise for accusing her of betrayal.

* * *

"So you've found him," said Shards as he entered the house.

"Thanks to Patsy's persuasion," chuckled Fury. "Five-year-olds will trust anyone."

"I have a proposal for you," said Shards. "May we speak privately?"

The two foxes entered a backroom.

"I want Noah to leave the Earth."

"Really?" said Fury, shocked. "What harm can a single kit do?"

"A lot which is rather personal," explained Shards.

"Wouldn't you prefer to take your sunglasses off? It's pretty abnormal."

"EVERYONE!" began Shard in a sound of thunder pointing a flick knife at Fury's neck, "has a trademark. Even if it means hiding something."

"Understood," gulped Fury.

Shards smiled and put the knife away.

"I understand you are a family of thieves?"

"That we are, my dear. That we are. As a matter of fact, our alumni pickpocket Brent Stripes, along with his other friends are on their way soon to rob somewhere outside Zootopia."

"And what might that place be?"

"Bunny Burrows," replied Fury. "Fat, uninteresting little rabbits with boring vegetables but they gain so much success. Their assistant holds their keys and money by some Fox who works for a bakery. Gilford? Gilbert? Gideon, that it! Gideon! Gideon Grey is a fox who works for rabbits. It's wonder they don't think he's a savage. If only, that way the burglary would be easy."

"False hope is not the answer to my desire," said Shards. "Judging by the last name of Brent Stripes, he's a tiger? Well, tell him this. I would like this young cub to be involved, so should anything happen to him, his inheritance will be mine. And I shall pay you handsomely."

"Pay?" said Fury interested. "And what do you mean inheritance?"

"Noah Sly is my nephew. Son of my presumably late sister. If he is to be deceased, I shall claim his inheritance. The reward will be handsome as I said."

"Indeed I shall accept, Shards," smiled Fury. "It's for the best seeing as you mention it. It may just be a mater of time before he finds a chance to tell the cops on us."

"And do you happen to know where he was born?"

"Mudway's Orphanage he told us," said Fury.

"I'll go there at once," said Shards. "Who knows if there might be any evidence left to clear up. Good day, Mr. Fury."

He left the room and out the door.

Fury walked up to the locked room, unlaced and saw the muzzled fox cub with Skips.

"How did you get in here?!" he demanded to the rabbit. "You were forbidden to speak to him."

"He's seen the error of his ways," said Skips. "He wants to prove his worth."

Fury looked at Noah in interest.

"Is that so, my dear?"

Noah nodded desperately.

"Well, we have just the opportunity. Mr. Stripes will require assistance tonight. You are just the right size for a little robbery we have been intending for some time."

"Can't I come with him?" said Skips.

"Certainly not," said Fury. "This must be considered like an exam. We want a prodigy unlike the other lads."


	18. A Grudge and a Threat

That night, Nick, Judy, Blake and Wayne sat in their office examining the pieces of evidence, Blake eying the prints of the cap with a magnifying glass finding yellow and bristles.

"Forgive me," he said "but it seems like fur from a leopard and a tiger."

"So let's put that in," said Judy. "Until we know their specific names, every tiger and leopard in Zootopia is a suspect."

Nick got out a notebook and jotted down the following pieces:

 _ **Evidence:**_

 _Junior Ranger Scout Cap_

 _Fox Fur_

 _Tiger Fur_

 _Leopard Fur_

 _ **Suspects:**_

 _Unidentified Tiger_

 _Unidentified Leopard_

"There's also the possibility of them dancing about for joy that they think they have the right copies of Bogo's files?" suggested Wayne.

The fox and two rabbits looked at him.

"What exactly are you talking about?" said Blake.

"I placed them on the ground to test his honesty and there is a good chance I might be right."

Next thing he knew, Nick walloped him in the eye.

"You were willing to get him in trouble?! He's only five for the love of blueberries!"

"Well, you're the one who let him go on his own!"

"You're right there but I didn't want him to hear about my suspicion of him being son of my ex-girlfriend! A five-year-old cub and is in danger with two other predators obviously stronger than him!"

"He refused any names, remember!" thundered Wayne.

"STOP IT!" screamed Blake.

Nick and Wayne looked at each other and Wayne looked back at Nick. He stormed to the door and opened it. He turned back to them saying "If that kid is found and proven honest, I'll eat my own snout!"

He slammed the door behind him.

"Who needs him?" growled Nick.

"Noah said that he met a leopard who he helped. She said she would repay him - but then Clawhauser said she wanted to help him when he got framed for stealing the Dalmatian's purse. This might lead somewhere but the leopard is still a suspect."

"But maybe she was trying help him," suggested Blake. "After all, she did come here and any criminal would be smart enough to stay away."

"You do have a fair point, Blake," admitted Judy. "But I'm afraid that will have to be listed with the other suggestions to the mystery. Another chance is they were both, attacked. But we only have Noah's cap as the biggest chunk of evidence we can garner so far."

Nick was sitting on a chair by the desk. Just and Blake looked at his saddened expression.

"Why don't you go and order Nick a hot chocolate, Blake?"

"Affirmative."

Blake left the office for the errand.

Judy sat next to Nick.

"You shouldn't take everything he says personally," said Judy kindly. "He's just doing his job."

"Well he should see the facts that Noah is a good kid," said Nick shortly. "Heck, even Blake has his own story, the kid returning his dollar note. That proves how honest he is."

"We'll find him, Nick," said Judy. "I promise."

For the first time she had ever done so, Judy kissed Nick on the cheek.

Nick smiled gratefully at his precious dumb bunny and tickled the side of her neck making her giggle.

Noah's paw was gripped tightly by Fury as they entered the taxi. It was ten in the night and Noah had a dreaded feeling for what was going to happen tonight. His muzzle was placed into a bag to make things look innocent while soon he will probably not look so innocent.

When they arrived, Fury payed the driver and he guided Noah through an alleyway with drunken bums sleeping, three female cats smoking and was greeted with a high, abandoned hotel.

They entered and walked all the way up until they reached Number 2285.

Fury knocked and the door was opened by Patsy.

"I'll take him from here," said Patsy shutting the door in Fury's face. Noah realised he still had the bag contains the muzzle so he thought maybe that was one positive part of the task.

"I'm sorry I accused you," said Noah to Patsy. "I was so scared and angry."

"I should be sorry, pumpkin," said Patsy kneeling down his level. "I should have stood my ground."

"Sympathy later," growled the voice of Stripes. He was standing over them, glaring at the fox cub.

"The corner, now," he said to Noah.

He followed the tiger to a nearby desk. The tiger sat and drew out a weapon Noah has never seen in his life.

"We are going a little trip tonight; you, me and a few others. Do you know what this thing is?"

"No, Mr. Stripes."

"It's what you call a gun," he explained.

He opened is drawer and revealed a long, packet. "There are bullets," explained as he opened them and placed them into the gun. "Now, this thing is loaded."

"Yes, sir," said Noah.

Brent pulled him forward and placed the gun to his forehead.

"If you speak a word to anyone we are at work - except for me or when you are spoken to - I shoot your brains out without question. You get my meaning?"

Noah nodded, and ran back to Patsy hugging her legs.

"Only a cub," said Patsy to Brent. "You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

"You'll catch flies if you speak back at me again, my girl," Brent growled. "Give him some dinner. We can't have a cub slouching from lack of food."


	19. Patsy's Tragic Tale

Noah was waiting in a very small room for his dinner. Patsy arrived with three large pieces of pizza and a glass of orange juice.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Not really," said Noah. "I'm too scared."

"You should try to eat, sweetie," said Patsy. "You need your strength for tonight."

She placed the plate on the bed and Noah slowly ate the pizza.

"He scares me," said Noah with his mouthful.

"He scares everyone," said Patsy kindly. "But the least you can do is behave so you'll be okay. These marks are the last thing I want you to have," she added, pointing at the bare gashes o her face.

Noah gasped in fright.

"I wanna go home. Will I see Skips soon? He promised he'd help me."

"You will," said Patsy. "But _I_ should be the one to try. Skips got you in enough trouble already."

Noah took another bite of pizza and sipped his orange juice.

"What were they like?" asked Patsy.

"Who?"

"That rabbit and fox."

"They were kind to me," said Noah. "Nick was the best. He makes me laugh and he always looked after me. They said they are gonna find out who my parents are. My daddy at least. I only know that Mommy died when I was born."

"Well," said Patsy. "You can count on the ZPD for anything. I'm sure you'll be back with them and find your daddy soon."

"But I wish Mommy was alive. I wanted to know what she was like."

"I bet she was beautiful," suggested Patsy. "Like all foxes are and she loved you very much."

Noah put his plate down and looked down at the floor.

"But how about this? Until they find your family I'll be your mommy?"

Noah looked up at her. "Really? I actually do love you like one."

She picked him and kissed his nose.

"Just promise me one thing," said Noah. "No matter what you do, nothing will happen to you."

"I promise sweetie," she smiled. "I never let anything happen to me."

Noah's happiness suddenly changed when he thought about Stripes.

"How did you meet Mr. Stripes?"

Patsy's expression changed as well. She place the cub on her lap and said "Maybe you are better off learning why he is the way he is."

Noah listened, his ears straightened.

"I was an orphan just like you. No one gave me a chance expect a married couple, both tigers. They cherished me, fed me, clothed me and spoiled me. But the best part of it all was I had an older brother. Yes, he was Brent. We had the best relationship any leopard could ask for. Until one day we were playing. Some hooligans, preys, were causing mischief. One crime in particular, they beat a poor old lion cub to death and the police decided that Brent killed him, since he was a tiger and the others were preys. I tried to tell them I witnessed it but they wouldn't believe a predator. He spent twenty years in jail, at which time our mother died of grief and our father got shot in a pub accident. As soon as Brent was released, his heart hardened and he only had me to look out for him as he does now. I know one day he will come through."

Noah's heart melted at this story.

"But just between you and me you promise?" said Patsy.

Noah solute in the manner of a scout making Patsy chuckle at the gesture.

"You'd better get some shut-eye," she said. "Brent will wake you at three."

She tucked Noah in kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Mommy," whispered Noah.

"Goodnight, Poochie," said Patsy. She walked out and turned back at the fox cub, his eyes closed and putting his own tail around him. Somehow she had to help him. That last place she would see him is back at the ZDP for a crime he didn't commit.

* * *

The door swung open as the tiger walked over to Noah.

"Up!" he demanded.

Noah slowly got up yawning and Brent yanked him forward.

"When I say 'Up' I mean 'Up'. You get my meaning, little dude?"

"Yes," said Noah weakly, too scared to look at his face.

"Look at me and say it!"

Noah repeated his sentence looking into the nightmare itself.

"Where's Mo-Patsy?"

"In bed," said Brent. "We're off."

"Can't I say bye to her first?"

"No," said Brent threateningly. "You are too used to her. You are mine tonight and no one else. Don't forget - " He drew out his pistol, "you'll be asking for an early funeral if you cross me. Now let's go."

He picked him up and took him downstairs.

"One more thing," said Stripes as they reached the bottom. He went to his drawer and brought out an old muzzle.

"Jail had me wear these for discipline. You could do with one for tonight."

Noah wanted to plead but he remembered about the gun. One more he was muzzled and set to steal.

Stripes took hims downstairs where three other animals were waiting for them; a black panther, a grizzly bear and an alligator.

"Kid," Stipes said to Noah, they will be joining us on our little outing; David Coal, Bruce Gruffling and Jake Scales.

They looked at him menacingly, making the cub shake.

"We off now?" said David.

"Let's go," replied the tiger.

To Noah's dread, they set off into the night to commit the huge burglary.


	20. Evidence Entrusted and Purchased

The two hippos entered the workplace, Mr. Mudway stumbling about in his white suit and chuckling. His new wife on the other hand was embarrassed to have ever married him. Only now she was learning the hard way.

"Keep still, you fool!" snapped Mrs. Mudway.

"How can in this moment of happiness? _HIC!_ " said Mr. Mudway with a loud hiccup letting laughter out from various naked, muzzled orphans.

"BACK TO WORK!" screamed Mrs. Mudway. "ALL OF YOU BEFORE THE WHIP GETS TO YOUR BACKS!"

They scuttled away.

Mr. and Mrs. Mudway headed to their quarters as Mr. Mudway lay down on the coffee table breaking it.

"Must you bring a wife misery?" she snapped.

"Some of that marvellous punch - _HIC!_ \- would have changed your mood - _HIC!_ "

Mrs. Mudway growled with impatience and threw her bouquet to the ground.

"Off to see how old Buckworth is doing," she said. "She's been coming down with a fever all week."

"Raining Buckworths!" sing Mr. Mudway looking out the window. "Raining Buckworth's come on down! _HIC!_ "

Mrs. Mudway flaked thinking why he was so different when they weren't married.

She walked into the ward where she saw the old beaver shivering.

"You feeling better, Nurse Buckworth?"

The beaver shook her head weakly.

"My timing is coming," she gasped. "Please listen to me. It's important that you listen to what I am about to say."

"Out with it then," said Mrs. Mudway. "Death is merciless and never spares a minute."

"Five years ago in this very ward in this very bed, we took in a young vixen, a very beautiful one too. She arrived in labour, gave birth to a child and died almost instantly. I withheld a possession which is a locket of herself and another handsome young fox. The other was a letter - telling this fox, Nicholas Wilde that he takes care of the boy and raise him for her as they tragically separated from each other."

"And who might this child be?" asked Mrs. Mudway.

"Your husband named him," said Nurse Buckworth hoarsely. "Noah Sly."

"Noah Sly," muttered Mrs. Mudway under her breath.

"The locket is here and the letter, inside," said the beaver handing it to the hippo. After that, her eyes closed forever.

"She was old," said Mrs. Mudway. "Only a matter of time, I always tell myself."

She opened the locket and borough out the letter.

"We don't want this as part of my collection."

"What collection might that be?"

She gasped to see the speaker being a fox in a black suit and sunglasses.

"Who might you be?" she said, half angry and half startled.

"You may address me as Mr. Shards," said the fox shutting the door behind him.

"Who let you in?"

"The other hippo," said Shards. "My conclusion being your husband? Anyway, I understand you bred a fox cub here who goes by the name of Noah Sly."

"You are right," said the hippo shaking, "but what is your interest in the boy."

"I request his birth certificate and any evidence belonging to his mother."

"She possessed nothing," said Mrs. Mudway lying quickly placing her scrunched hand into her side pocket.

"Not even a golden locket?"

The hippo shook her head.

"However," she covered up, "she left this note."

Shards snatched it from her and read it.

"Nick Wilde," he whispered.

"Sir?" said Mrs. Mudway timidly.

"I must be off," he said but he glared at her and brought out a pen pointing it at her. "should you find a locket to do with this woman, you will inform me won't you?"

"Yes," gulped Mrs. Mudway.

She screamed as filmed erupted from his pen.

"See that you do," he growled, as he clicked his pen, closing the fire away.

He walked out while throwing a card onto the floor.

"My number if you wish to make inquires."

Mrs. Mudway followed him leaving the door guarded by the security Ox's.

"Where were you both when he arrived?"

"Cigar break," they said.

The hippo watched with her husband who had also come out as Shards clambered into a black car and set off.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" shuddered Mrs. Mudway to her husband.

" _HIC!_ "

"Oh get out of the way!" she snapped, fanning the breath of her husband who hiccuped in her face. She never knew of foxes to be this intimidating. Had she done the right thing to lie?


	21. The Robbery at Bunny Burrows

The train stopped. Noah was stuffed in a bag so no one was ask why he was muzzled. Once that was sorted, Brent Stripes and the three other robbers left the train made their way through a forest, the rain was hitting heavily, thunder striking violently. Noah was rather relieved to stay dry until he was pulled out. They were close to a clearing. They ventured towards it and revealed themselves to the open. There wasn't nothing but a huge hill and a sign reading _Bunny Burrows, Hopps, Stuart & Bonnie_.

Noah gasped when he remembered what Officer Hopps told him.

"I can't!" he whimpered.

"You are going to do it," growled Stripes.

"That's Judy Hopps' family!"

"So?" snarled David Coal.

"You're ours," said Bruce Gruffling.

"No way you're gonna snitch on us," hissed Jake Scales.

"Besides," said Stripes. "We're robbing them last. That fat Gideon Grey has been entrusted with the key to their vault. He lives just a hill up."

Stripes grabbed Noah and they headed for the next hill where they're lay a lovely white house reading _Bunny Burrows, Gideon Grey_.

"Please!" cried Noah. "Don't make me steal from Judy's family! I'll do anything."

"Shut up, you little mongrel before I do my worst!"

"Let the wild beasts get me!" wailed Noah, tears streaming. "I'll never come near Zootopia again! I promise! Please let me go! Don't make me steal!"

Stipes tightened the muzzle and said "You will do this whether you want to die another way or not, now come on."

They climbed over the gate and around the back. The backyard was very beautiful; a wide lawn a fountain of a fox spraying water and a hammock in-between two trees.

Gruffling went to the smallest window and slit the glass open with his nail.

"I'm slotting you into that window," Stripes instructed to Noah. "As soon as you're inside, you will find yourself in the kitchen. There is a rabbit hole in the pantry and on the side are the keys. You follow the hole with threes and it will take you straight to the burrows. Find the vault and bring the money out to us. But if you wake the family to warn them, I will shoot the lot of of you. My pockets are packed with bullets, so don't you dare try any tricks."

He picked Noah up and squeezed him into the window. Noah landed onto of the kitchen sideboard and found himself in a dark kitchen.

"Also," said Stripes outside the window his pistol aimed at Noah. "I will be watching you and pointing this thing at you the whole task through, so don't try waking the owner."

Noah dropped down, went to the pantry and found shelves full of jam, butter, icing, flour and many other things a baker would have. He spotted the keys and whisked them off the hook. He then dropped into the hole and followed the warren down and down.

"Bon? I smell a fox?" cried a voce in the distance. "I'll see what's going on! Gideon's too big to fit in such a hole."

Noah panicked and ran back the way he came. He arrived back in the kitchen and climbed back to the window. He looked out and only saw the four robbers walking away in the distance.

The door opened brining light into the kitchen. In walked a plump fox in brown boxers, a red pyjama top with a fox tail which was rather short as his chubby belly was visible.

He gasped at the sight at the window.

"What's this?!" he cried.

Noah threw the keys at his direction.

"I was forced!" he cried in fright as he jumped at the window. He squeezed through the gates and ran after the robbers who had reach the home of Judy's parents.

"THEY'RE AWAKE!" he screamed. "THEY'RE AWAKE!"

They all turned to see the screamer.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" thundered Brent Stripes. "WHERE'S THE KEYS?!"

"I gave them back," said Noah.

The tiger looked at him in surprise and growled in fury rains his call ready to store the cowering fox cub.

"YOU HOPELESS SON OF A -"

"CAUGHT RED HANDED!" shouted a chubby rabbit from a hole.

"RUN!" cried the tiger in panic.

As they did, Noah saw the rabbit switch on what looked like a taser and hurled at their direction.

Noah dashed away from the scene when suddenly -

"AAAAAAAGHH!"

An excruciating pain hit the lids of his leg, very hot and made him collapse.

David Coal picked the kid up and they ran for it. He caught with the others who stoped to catch their breaths.

"What the hell's happened to him?" said Stripes looking at the wounded Noah. "His leg's leaking with blood!"

"Fox taser!" said Coal. "Let's get out of her."

"Give me the kid!" snapped Stripes.

He grabbed Noah and threw his near a river.

Noah heard their feet fading. His leg hurt so terribly that he found himself falling asleep instantly.


	22. The Hopps Family

As Fury was bidding the boys goodbye as they set off for their work, Skips not the same as he used to be, he sat down with a cup of coffee. There he sat pondering on how the job must have been for young Noah when Shards burst in.

"All I got was a paper she wrote before she died."

"What this, my dear?" said Fury.

"Noah's mother of course. Here."

He handed Fury the letter. He nodded at the end of it.

"Keep with with you," said Shards. "Nick Wilde is an officer but he would never find it here. I want this under his nose. Vengeance is sweet."

Patsy stormed in and glowered at Fury.

"The kid is probably dead and you can just sit there with coffee?!" she cried. "Only five years old! Only five DAMN YEARS OLD!"

"PATSY!"

Brent stomped and gestured her to leave the room. "You won't be screaming no more shall you mention that fox again!"

Patsy walked out, tears in her eyes, half of anger and half of hatred.

"The kid effed the whole thing up," said Stripes to Fury. "As a result, he got a taser on the leg, now lying dead in the fields."

Fury looked in shock but shrugged. "Well, at least we count worry about him telling on us."

"And the fortune falls to me," said Shards proudly. "Mission accomplished, gentlemen."

Little did they know that rabbits were all ears.

* * *

Noah slowly opened his eyes and his view game to a motherly-looking, grey rabbit.

"He's waking up," she said quietly.

He looked about him to find himself in a warren chamber with a lamp beside him and carrot plushes.

"Where am I?" he said worriedly. "I'm innocent, they forced me - ow!"

He looked at his wounded leg now nicely bandaged.

"Be careful, dear," said the rabbit. "You need to be careful of your leg, it's still bad."

"I didn't steal from you, I swear!" said Noah.

"Don't worry, sweetie we believe you. Gideon told us what happened and also of the fact that you were with three grown robbers and they muzzled you. Outrageous. But it's gone and destroyed."

Noah suddenly released he was muzzleless which he was grateful for, hoping this would be the last time he would ever wear one.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" asked the rabbit.

"Noah, Mrs. Rabbit. Noah Sly."

"Bonnie Hopps, Noah. No need for Mrs."

"Are you Judy Hopps' mother?"

Bonnie had a look of surprise on her face.

"How do you know her?"

"She took me in when I was in Zootopia."

And he told Bonnie the whole story of his life in the orphanage, running away from the Blite family, meeting John Fury, the failed robbery, being taken in by Nick and Judy, kidnapped back and forced into the robbery last night.

"You poor thing," Bonnie sympathised. "But don't fret," she added hugging the cub gently. "You're safe now."

Noah hugged her back, like he was hugging Judy.

Bonnie began to sob.

"Why are you crying, Mrs. Hopps?"

"Don't mind me dear," she said drying her eyes. "It's just a feeling how we rescue a neglected child form a cruel world."

"So how did I end up here?" asked Noah canning the subject.

"Gideon came to check on us and he saw a trail of blood leading to you lying by the river. He had been tasered once and he knew the remedies. We decided to list them from him since we also have plants and herbs to clean up such nasty wounds as the one your leg."

"Who's Gideon, Miss Hopps?"

"The baker we work with. A nice, sweet fox like you."

"Everything okay, Bon?"

They turned to see a chubby male rabbit in a baseball cap and overalls holding a tube of fox repellent.

"Stu!" snapped Bonnie. "Put that thing away right now! He's only a cub and he means no harm. You heard what Gideon said. Think how he felt when we gave him a chance."

Stu looked sadly at the tube and chucked away. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Our guest is the one to apologise to, not me."

Stu walked up to Noah and said, "I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean to be stereotypical. And I'm sorry for the harm I caused you. I had no idea you were just a kid."

"It's okay," said Noah. "In a way it's a good thing, otherwise I would still be with those monsters and I would still be muzzled."

"Mom? Daddy?"

"Come in Bellflower," responded Bonnie.

In walked a very beautiful rabbit wearing a violet vest and skirt holding a tray of tea and small bowl of carrot soup.

"I'll take things from here," she said to her parents. "Why didn't you go see to the kids?"

"Okie doke," said Stu but rather desperately as he left.

Bonnie shook her head. "He'll never distinguish between guilty and and innocent. You'll have your tea and soup now, dear," she added to Noah smiling. "And if you need anything, just let us know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hopps."

Bonnie smiled at his manners and left, shutting the door behind her.

"You don't have to call her, Mrs.," Bellflower assured Noah as she placed the tray on his lap.

"I'm just used to manners," said Noah.

"That's obvious," smiled the rabbit. "What's your name?"

"Noah Sly," the fox introduced.

"I see nothing sly about you," said Bellflower. "My name is Bellflower Hopps. We heard what happened. Terrible accident. We're just happy you're alive."

Noah promptly finished his soup and tea and found himself dosing off in Bellflower's care. He felt her kiss his cheek as he drifted off, happy to be in the care of Judy's loving family.


	23. Bellflower Hopps and Gideon Grey

It was around evening when Noah had a good rest. After a while Bellflower told him she had run a bath for him. Noah loved baths and enjoyed playing with Nick during that time but it felt rather lonely without him. However, Bellflower's company washing him up made up for it. He grew to like her very much, almost like the sort of sister no one ever had.

Bellflower helped Noah strip but it was a difficult job getting in the bath because they had to remove the bandage.

"It's stuck!" cried Noah as they undid it.

"The air sucks into the open wound," explained Bellflower. "It's not a bowl of carrot soup, is it? We'll just take it off quickly okay?"

"Okay," gulped Noah.

"Ready? One … two … three."

And she whisked it off, Noah wincing and tears running down his cheeks.

"I know, baby. I know," comforted Bellflower, hugging him tight. "Brave little puppy."

She picked him up and gently placed him into the water, the tub just Noah's size.

"The water might sting your cut a little," she warned but the heat will help heal it.

She was as faithful as her word; the water stung but Noah gutted it out.

"Try to forget the pain," she said. "And here's a nice cookie for being a brave little fox."

Noah enjoyed the cookie so much he forgot about the pain in his leg. Then he lay back as Bellflower began to wash him clean.

"Are you the oldest?" asked Noah as she washed the fur on his head.

"Yes," said Bellflower. "I take care of all my siblings - especially Judy who is a cop on Zootopia. I hope she's alright after that night howler business."

"What's that?" asked Noah.

"Never mind, darling," replied Bellfower as she washed his ears. "You're too young to know such a thing, yet."

"So is this how you look after the others when your mommy and daddy are working?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm thirty-two years old and I love this job and nothing more than to look after my own siblings - especially you Noah Sly, considering what a dumb bunny my daddy has been."

"He did say he was sorry."

"I know, cherry but even so. Foxes are beautiful predators to befriend. I should know."

"You were friends with a fox?" said Noah excitedly.

"Yes," said Bellflower proudly. "She was my best friend. Her name was Kimberly Redd. There wouldn't be a day we wouldn't stop thinking about each other. We were more like sisters than friends. A few years later, she told she was having a baby because of a boy fox's foolishness."

"How are babies made?" asked Noah.

"Um," said Bellflower awkwardly. "You'll know when you're older, sweetheart. But she left me a note saying that she had to travel alone as she had brought shame on her father and brother, that she loved me very much hand would never forget me."

She let a few tears stream down. "The police wouldn't find her since they thought foxes were savage back then."

"Don't cry, Miss Bellflower," said Noah. "At least you have another fox friend."

"That's true," said Bellflower wiping her tears away. "Every cloud has a silver lining but I will miss her forever. At least like you say I have you know. I promise you'll have no troubles to face with us around. Mom and Daddy sent a message to Judy saying where you are. They haven't responded but hopefully they will soon. Until then, we'll just get your leg up and running - and your appetite," she added as she tickled Noah's belly making him laugh.

Finally, she got him out of the bath and but a towel his size over him and rubbed him dry into a huge ball of fluff. She combed him which felt nice to him and they helped get his scout clothes back on.

* * *

At nightfall, they went for a walk, Noah on a crutch and his leg bandaged back up.

"Are we going to see the fox?"

"Gideon Grey," said Bellflower. "Yes. He wanted to know how you were doing."

They entered the same gates which worried Noah thinking about last night but knew he was with those to take care of him.

Bellflower knocked on the door and it was opened by the same fox Noah saw; he was wearing blue clothings and a white apron with his plump belly sticking out.

"Good evening, H. Senior," he chuckled. "And how are you doing, son?"

"A lot better now, sir," replied Noah shyly. "And thank you so much for helping me get better."

"My pleasure," smiled Gideon. "It makes me mad to see foxes muzzled like you were. Glad that dang thing is history. Care for a slice of blueberry cake?"

The both agreed, Noah the most eager. He remembered Nick giving some blueberries and he loved them more than any other food he could think of. Nick said he loved them just as much.

As they sat in the living room, Gideon served Noah a slice and sat next to him on the couch. Noah tucked in munching away.

"What an appetite," chuckled Gideon.

"I'll say," agreed Bellflower.

"I love blueberries," said Noah with his mouthful.

Gideon soon offered him another slice and he finished it quickly. Noah's belly wieighed him down. With a burp a slowly drifted off.

"He's so sweet when he's asleep," smiled Bellfower as she wiped the blueberry jam off his mouth and kissed his nose.

"Bellflower?" said Gideon. "I was thinking, maybe you should both stay here for the night. There could be a chance that those thieves might be arriving at night waiting to attack."

"Very kind, Giddy but no, I think we'll be fine. But I think Noah will have to spend the night. He's too heavy to pick up - even on cake. And I think he needs to stretch his legs a little bit."

"I'll take care of him," said Gideon. "Foxes stick together."

* * *

Noah awoke on the couch resting on a pillow. Sitting next to him was Gideon with a cup of tea. He turned to him and smiled.

"Nice sleep?"

"Yes thank you," said Noah. "I didn't know foxes could be anything."

"Of course they can," said Gideon with a chuckle. "I used to think different but the help I got helped me see clearly. I was a bully as a cub. The reason being having a lot of self-doubt and it manifested itself into a form of unchecked rage and aggression. But know I'm working happily as a fox feasts on chickens."

"I'm happy you changed," said Noah. "I was always told foxes are the worst savages and I was always muzzled at the orphanage. It's ran by a mean, nasty, horrible hippo called Mr. Mudway. He lawyers made us sleep on hard beds and gave us toast crumbs and water to eat. But ever since I escaped and came here, I see things so much differently."

"In Zootopia," said Gideon placing Noah on his lap. "Anyone can be anything."

"That's what Nick said to me," remembered the cub.

The watched the television for some time until eventually, Gideon fell asleep.

Noah began to drift off himself, but not before clinging to Gideon's tail and resting into his soft, plump belly. It felt as if Nick was there to keep him safe and warm yet again.

* * *

The Skipper watched the two foxes sleeping peacefully on the couch and thought "At least he has an other chance for a good life."

"Don't be so sure."

Skips gasped to see Alex behind him.

"What the fox are you doing here?" said Skips furiously.

"Mr. Fury wanted an extra," replied Alex. "He knew immediately where you went so he sent me to know the truth, The kid is still alive and we're once again in danger of being grassed on."

"I'm not failing him this time!" said Skips promisingly.

"You think I'm to be intimidated by a dumb bunny? Just stop me from telling Mr. Fury about him being alive."


	24. Further Worries

Shards and Fury sat by the fire asleep when the door burst open. Fury screeched and fell back on his chair while Shards held a flick knife out.

"I'm a member," said Alex looked at Shards. "Put the thing away."

"Don't you know better than to frighten an old man?" said Fury angrily.

"Live with it," said Alex. "Noah's alive."

"What?!" snapped Shards. "To think I paid good money for such a plan?"

"What?" said Alex looking confused.

"Butt out, kid. It's between your master and me."

"It's fine, Shards, my dear," said Fury. "He's been doing some work."

Shards sat down frowning.

"He was asleep with some fat fox. Skips was there too watching them from the window, but he seemed sympathetic. We're in danger yet again. Robbing Dalmatians, robbing dumb bunnies, we foxes can't catch a break."

"Skips has gone wrong," said Fury. "If he continues we must lock him up until he is back to normal. Until then, Alex, you are to replace him."

Skips barged in, panting.

"Back so soon, Skipper? My faithful dog in a bunny body? My loyal artful dodger?"

"Noah's alive," said Skips. "I was only doing my work."

"And trying stop me telling your saviour?" said Alex.

"You're a telltale," said Skips. "Ever since we got him framed for the purse, I viewed things differently. We're eleven, while he's five. Too young for jail. And if he was to end up back here, he would be out of hear, because I AM THE SKIPPER!"

Fury grabbed Skips and held a steak knife to his neck.

"You were only a bunny when your parents moved into the next world and I intend to enforce that you keep your gratitude towards me."

He sat up and took Skips upstairs, knife still to his neck. He opened the attic door and threw him in.

"Try anything clever and your ears will be kettle gloves but if you do anything to help the fox, your neck will be cut open and we'll be having rabbit for Christmas dinner."

He slammed the door and locked it.

Skips threw his hat off and chucked it out of the window into a passing garbage truck.

Fury walked back downstairs and saw four wallets.

"Hope they'll do," said Alex.

"Very much," said Fury proudly. "Good boy, Alex. Good boy. Now leave me and Mr. Shards, private matters."

Alex left obediently.

"We must have that tiger and leopard steal him from Bunny Burrows," said Shards desperately.

"No," said Fury. "This time you and I shall do it. It will be to risky to use the same people a second time, my dear."

Though he looked uncomfortable Shards said "Okay. I will buy some tranquillisers. If I'm caught, forget the reward."

"No one fails in Fury's gang, my dear. Besides, the letter is safe behind the wall. Where is it going?"


	25. The Tragedy of Two Foxes Meant to Be

Meanwhile at the fact, Nick, Judy and Blake were sitting around looking Kath the evidence list. The still had the scout cap, samples of fox, leopard and tiger fur.

"If we still have this amount," said Blake. "We might have to detain all leopards and tigers temporarily and find the culprit."

"What good will that do?" said Judy. "They are all of the same DNA."

"You didn't suppose this is to do with karma do you?"

The two rabbits looked at Nick sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean, Nick?" asked Blake. "Something you wanna tell us?"

"Person, Blake."

Judy looked at Blake and gave him some cash.

"Why don't you go and get us a Chinese? I'll text you the orders asap."

"Okay," said Blake, pocketing the money and leaving out the door, but not before looking at Nick again.

When Blake closed the door, Judy sat next to Nick.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"Me and a vixen," explained Nick. "We were meant to be. Her name was Kimberly. Kimberly Redd."

Nick paused and began the entire story, Judy catching every word.

"It all started in High School. I met her in my senior year. It was pretty much love at first. I never failed to make her laugh and she never failed to make me smile. Everywhere she was I felt no worries of being a fox. I felt I was let out of an everlasting detention which I had an endless history of. She often got herself in detention just to be with me. Her father was a difficult man. Rich but was uncomfortable with a fox at my level of wealth. Her older brother Kevin agreed, but he eventually warmed up to me. We had a lot in common, being put down for being foxes and made plans of how to make the words see that we are equal. Me and Kimberly loved each other very much and we made plans together after graduation from school. Then one night, we went to too consumed with our love that - that I - went all the way with her resting her pregnancy. She was angry at me and refused to see me afterwards. Kevin also turned against me knowing that he will soon have to share the inheritance with his nephew or niece. In his fury, Kimberly's father disowned her and her baby only with his inheritance for her. I was victimised to the world and no one would give me a chance. I could never find Kimberly again."

Nick slowly drew out a picture of him and Kimberly at the beach and showed it to Judy. "That's all I have to remember her by. Before I made us the kid, I gave her a copy of the picture and a golden locket. I don't know if she disposed of it."

Nick began to well tears up. "She was all I had left and I ruined her life. Perhaps Noah's if he's her son."

He broke down in violent sobs as Judy hugged him gently.

"It's okay, Nick. We all do something like this when we are young. We'll get to the bottom of this mystery."

"You don't view me differently?" sniffed Nick.

"How could could I ever change feelings about my favourite fox?"

She places her paws on his face and kissed his nose.

 _Ding!_

Judy and Nick looked at the phone on the table:

 _Mom sent you a message_

Judy opened the message and read it:

 _Hi, sweetie. I am told you looked after a fox cub called Noah Sly? He was taken from you and was attempted for use to steal from us. He told us the terrible things he has been though and wishes to see you and Nick again. He's been hurt in the attempted burglary but he's doing very well. Bellflower is seeing to his every need, so nothing to worry about. xxx_

"Nick?"

"Hm?"

"You might wanna read this."

Nick read it and his face began to brighten with glee.

* * *

After the Chinese Blake ordered, they went to bed at least happy knowing that Noah was safe. Nick was too happy to sleep. Judy rested on his chest, his tail over her. Eventually he began to drift off.

 _Next thing he knew, he was on all fours in the stone age. He stood there in the meadow outside his burrow and from the bushes emerged the little fox._

 _"Noah!"_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _He charged up to Nick and there himself into his body. Nick fell on his back as Noah licked his face clean._

 _"I'm sorry I left you, Daddy. I was kidnapped."_

 _"I understand, champ. The main thing is you're home."_

 _They spend some time, Nick encouraging the cub to chase his tail. Soon they were in the cave, Nick resting on his front and Noah using his tail for a blanket._

 _"Does anyone think we're savages out here?"_

 _"No, champ," replied Nick. "We're better off living this way. Only us where no one can harass us."_

 _With that, he kissed the cub who giggled._

Nick woke up at around three in the morning. With his favourite bunny still on his chest, it made it easy to go back to sleep. How excited he was to reunite with his potential cub.

* * *

Noah was sleeping comfortably with Gideon. He just so happened to be dreaming the same dream. When he woke up, he looked out the window to see two familiar faces. A fox in a wig and a fox in sunglasses. He gasped in horror, rubbed his eyes and looked again to find nothing. Probably disorientation from the sleep in his eyes.


	26. A Second Time

Noah rested comfortably against Gideon's belly drifting him back and fire like Nick's only more comfortable.

Gideon yawned awake and looked at the cub. He chuckled and stroked his head with his paw.

"Sleep well, son?"

Noah looked up at him and said "Very well thank you, Mr. Grey. I didn't know you were a comfortable bed."

"Runs in the family," said Gideon as he patted his belly making Noah giggle.

Noah playfully patted his belly too making them both laugh when suddenly he began tickling Gideon all over to which Gideon joined in as well. They fell off the couch and had a fun party with it until Gideon finally got tired and Noah needing to watch out for his bandaged leg.. Noah hugged Gideon's belly and patted it for the shock he gave him.

Suddenly, it growled shocking Noah as he felt it vibrate.

"Well, we better get breakfast started," said Gideon. "Blueberry pancakes?"

"Yes please!" said Noah. "Nick gave me some blueberries and I loved them."

Soon, the pancakes were served. Gideon watched Noah ate them in slow motion.

"Slowly becoming a sloth?" chuckled Gideon.

"Last time Nick gave me pancakes," said Noah with his mouthful, "they gave me hiccups from eating too fast so I'm keeping careful."

"Wise choice, son," said Gideon.

When they had finished, they headed back down the the burrow, Gideon giving Noah shoulder ride. Bellflower had already stepped outside waiting for them.

"Nice sleep, my favourite puppies?"

"Yeah," said Noah. "Did you sleep well, Miss Bellflower?"

Bellflower chuckled.

"You're so sweet. Like a big, thank you."

"We had blueberry pancakes for breakfast," said Noah who subsequently burped.

Both Gideon and Bellflower chuckled.

"Excuse me," blushed the cub. "But then I had a nightmare."

"Really?" said Gideon setting Noah down at last.

They all sat down as Noah explained.

"I dreamed me and Gideon were asleep. We were awake and I saw Fury and a strange fox outside the window."

"What did he look like?" asked Bellflower.

"He was wearing sunglasses and wearing a nice black suit."

His eyes widened.

"Oh, Bellflower! I'm really scared right now."

He hugged her tight for protection.

"Oh, baby," she soothed. "It was only a nightmare. It's morning now and you have nothing to worry about. To take your mind off things, would you like to see how we keep the family running?"

Noah enjoyed this immediately ; he saw where they kept their storage of vegetable and even snuck a few blueberries, which Bonnie knew secretly about. She didn't mind since she knew how much he loved them.

Soon he was playing with all the bunnies he grew to love and they him. They couldn't play Tag due to his leg but they enjoyed a lovely tickle match and the younger rabbits admired his fluffy tail.

Soon it was time for the to line up for their bath time.

Noah saw Bellflower on a hill reading a book. He walked up to her and read the title; _Orphan Carer Guidance_.

"You care for orphans?" asked Noah.

"I want to be a carer," said Bellflower. "It's been my job since my fox friend disappeared. She had a family but she had so many problems and I want to help younger children so they won't go wrong."

"I know many orphans," said Noah. "From the orphanage I was at. It's ran by a horrible hippo called Mr. Mudway. He made us predators wear muzzles and had us work naked and gave us very food. He even whipped me for asking for more."

Bellflower was shocked. "That evil hippo. His time will come. We'll report him to the ZPD. My sister."

"That would be wonderful," said Noah. "You could be the new owner and look after them, even my friend Rick who is also a fox. I asked for more food for him."

"You are so sweet," said Bellflower as she kissed Noah's forehead. "I wish you were mine. And maybe you are a sign to making my dream come true."

"Bellflower!" called Mr. Hopps. "Your mother needs for one second."

"Probably the worms in the apples again," sighed Bellflower. She bent the corner of her page, closed the book and said, "You be a good boy and stay there for a second."

"Okay," said Noah.

Bellflower ran off for the task she was told of while Noah lay in the sun thinking about the dream he had of reuniting with Nick.

Suddenly, his mouth was clamped and there he saw the face of Fury. He screaming with his mouth closed but there came the the fox in his dream. He held a syringe and plugged it into Noah's arm. Very soon he drifted off.


	27. The Desperation to Help

On the train, Blake was listening to music on his MP3, Judy was reading _Watership Down_ but Nick on the other hand was was looking at his reflection only to think of the cub. Ever since they took the child in, he felt his life slowly change into relief and happiness. Is this what love felt like? He missed the feeling of Noah cuddling him, sleeping with him and his sweet, adorable attachment to Nick's tail. Nick also ached to see his smile and hear his laughter again. Relief flourished through his veins as he knew he would reunite with Noah soon.

"Hey, Carrots?"

Judy looked up from her book.

"How would you react to me stating if we don't find his parents, I'd want to adopt the kid?"

"Are you sure?" asked Judy surprised. "Parentage is a hard game to play."

"I know," said Nick. "But I'm willing. Ever since he came into our lives, we were like best friends and now I wanna be more than that. Even if he isn't Kimberly's child, he'll still be my son either way."

Finally they boarded off the train and headed for Judy's home.

* * *

They arrived and found a rabbit in a violet vest appearing out from the burrow.

"Bellflower!"

"Judy!"

The two sisters ran to each other and hugged and kissed each other joyfully.

"You've grown!" remarked Bellflower. "You were only an inch last time I saw you."

Stu and Bonnie also rean outside to greet their daughter. They hadn't seen each other for a good few months. They only face-timed each other so it was lovely to see each other again in the flesh.

"So where's our pup?" said Judy.

"He over the-"

Bellflower looked in shock as she saw only her book in presence on the fox cub nowhere in sight.

"Noah?" she called? "Where are you?"

"Thinks we're gonna arrest for sure this time," smirked Nick.

"Oh, stop it," said Judy.

They ran to place where he was last scene; no scent was to be found.

"Shall we make sure everything is still in place?" worried Stu. "Suppose he had run off with something?"

"Shut up, Dad!" snapped Judy. "He'd never steal and he's been through enough."

"Noah Sly, despite being a fox, was a sweet, grateful little boy," agreed Bonnie.

* * *

It was a whole afternoon while Bellflower was sobbing at the fact that she was irresponsible, Judy consoling her ands assuring her it was not her fault. Nick on the other hand went to Gideon for inquiries.

"He had a dream," she sobbed. "Two foxes and it probably wasn't a dream at all."

Judy stopped hugging her sister and got out her note pad.

"Did he describe them?"

Bellflower thought for a second, controlling her sobs. "He didn't describe one of them, but said his name was Fury."

"Familiar name," said Judy. "Perhaps he meant Fagin?"

"No, definitely Fury."

"Okay," said Judy writing the name down. "I just heard the name somewhere I don't recall."

"The other," continued Bellflower, "was wearing a nice, black suit and tie and sunglasses."

Judy also jotted it down.

Blake entered.

"Nick is looking for some clue from the spot he disappeared."

"Thanks, Blake," said Judy.

"Also, I could smell an old sent from where we arrived. It smiled like bears and panthers."

Judy wrote that down.

"Funny a leopard wasn't involved," commented Judy. "But at least we have new suspects; panthers and bears."

"And foxes."

Nick appeared by the door. "I sampled some bristles; a few belonged to Noah, some were older looking than Noah's actually would and some were literally old and also I gathered samples of what seems from like a wig."

"Was the fox in the suit wearing a wig?" Judy asked Bellflower.

"Not that Noah said," she replied.

Judy wrote the new clues down.

"We'd better tell my parents and head back home," said Judy.

"Allow me to come," said Bellflower.

They all looked at her.

"I'm no cop but I love that little pup like he was my own. I want to be a carer and this should be one of those qualifications that are waiting for me."

"It'll be dangerous," said Judy.

"Your sister's right, Judy," said Nick. "I know the feeling. You want to be there for the kid."

"Very much, Officer Wilde."

"Just Nick, Carrots Senior, just Nick," he smiled.

Everyone looked at Judy. She sighed with concern.

"Okay," said Judy. "But stay with us okay. I'd hate to think what would happen to you."

"Thank you," said Bellflower gratefully and kissing her sister's cheek. "I deeply appreciate his."

* * *

Blake was helping her pack her things together when he began a conversation;

"So how did you meet this kid?"

"Forced into robbery," said Bellflower. "Daddy accidentally tasered his leg but we nursed back to health. I just hope he's strong enough to walk. He's not fully recovered yet."

"Well, could be worse," said Blake as he helped fold her clothes. "He could be in hospital which he doesn't need."

"But suppose they _did_ do worse!" Bellflower blurted. "I love kids more than myself!"

She sat down trying to control herself.

Blake was surprised to know of a rabbit who was willing to help kids more than she would herself.

"Are you a carer?" asked Blake.

"I would like to," said Bellflower. "There are many orphans out there. To think of the orphanage little Noah told me and how he suffered for five years."

"You know," said Blake. "I myself long to help unfortunate young ages too. I mean, when I first met him, Noah returned some money that fell from my pocket and that same day two kit committed robbery and he was framed. Luckily I cleared his name watching the scene."

"He's such a sweet thing," said Bellflower. "I must make sure he does not suffer again."

"Me too," said Blake kindly.

They both looked at each other in a manner like they were the only rabbits on Earth.

"How are we looking up there?" called Nick from downstairs.

They got back to work but the two rabbits would not stop thinking of each other - though eventually their minds turned back to the cub. Abused, whipped, sold, framed, kidnapped, tasered, re-kidnapped, they needed to end his suffering forever.


	28. The Tale of the Skipper

Noah's sight came clear and he began to make a familiar, villainous face.

"Really are wild aren't you, my dear? Hence your name."

"Fury!" gasped Noah. "Let me go home! Let me go home now!"

"Not possible, my dear," cackled Fury. "You see, we worry about you. We worry of your intentions to turn us in to your two friends."

"I promised I would say nothing! I said so when they questioned me! I keep promises! Honest!"

"Is he awake?"

Patsy arrived at the door.

"Patsy!" cried Noah trying to get up, but his bandaged leg stopped him. "Please tell him to let me go!"

"I tried, sweetie," she said apologetically. "But he threatened to have Stripes kill me. I never saw him kill but I daren't risk it. They allow me here to nurse your leg back to health."

"That'll do, Patsy," snarled Fury. "Go."

"I'm happy you're alive, Noah," she smiled.

"OUT!" shrieked Fury slamming the door.

"Stubborn whore!" he muttered.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from the other side of the attic. Skips appeared, looking dirty.

"Don't your dare raise your voice at me," growled Fury.

"The kid's five years old you twisted throw rug!"

Fury bent down and picked up a whip, lashing it at Skips' side.

He fell down, but didn't whimper.

"Don't hurt my friend," whimpered Noah.

"I will keep you here until you learn to be one of us," warned Fury

"I never will!" said Noah.

Fury glared and brought out the same steak knife he threatened Noah with when he caught him looking through his treasure chest. He pointed it at his face.

"There are many young foxes who attempted to turn on me, my dear," said Fury dangerously, still pointing the knife at Noah's face. "I've been merciful since you're only five. But those older, I framed and sent to Mr. Big and had them iced - innocent or guilty."

Noah gulped in fear.

"You stay here until I die," smiled Fury darkly putting the knife away. "Or until _you_ die for that matter."

He left the room and locked the door.

Noah sat down and Skips sat next to him, staggering.

"He's only scaring you," he assured Noah.

"Are you sure?"

"I hope so to be honest. He threatened me in many ways since I was eight but he never did anything."

"You knew him since you were eight?" asked Noah. "How old are you know?"

"Turned eleven two months ago," replied Skips.

"So how did you meet this monster?" said Noah, disappointed to learn the truth of his evil heart.

"It's like living it all over again," explained Skips looking scarred from whatever his experiences may be. "My dad was a drunk and my mother was a - was a - Patsy was nowhere near as bad as her. Anyway my dad attempted to bite my ear off for stealing one of his cigarettes. I managed to get away and he argued with my mom who fought back and - I heard a bang. I knew I could not return. Many days I was homeless and penniless until I saw a fox in a wig performing tricks but they failed and everyone turned away due to the fact that he was also a fox. One prey slapped him on the face and I went over to help him. He introduced himself as John Fury."

Noah gasped.

Skips resumed:

"He told me that I must help him survive so he showed me how to pick pockets and made me promise to tell new foxes that it was to do with his magic and to say nothing of his name. I was the only rabbit he took in when he took in other foxes after me. Knowing his dark side, I wish my dad did me in too."

"Don't say that," said Noah. "Don't you ever say that again!"

"I just wish I was in your state now, Noah. I'd give anything for you to be with those cops again."

Skips suddenly began to sob.

Noah pulled him in and hugged him, wrapping his tail around him. Very soon, Skips began to calm down.

"I still promise to get you outta here," he said when he had stopped crying. "I will convince Fury that I will maintain his respect and resume my trait as the Skipper."

Noah hugged Skips tightly.

"You're the best friend I ever had, Skips," said Noah. "You and Patsy."

"I never had one like you," said Skips. "There is a lot of light when Patsy is in my life. Only darkened by Brent Stripes."

The lock rattled and Alex burst in with bread and water.

"Lunch," he said shortly.

"Give Fury a message," said Skips. "Tell him that I want to make up for my disobedience by bringing home as many wallets and purses as possible."

Alex looked suspicious.

"Why a sudden change of heart?"

"I've been telling Noah of my backstory reminding him how I am in Fury's debt."

After five minutes, Alex returned with Fury himself.

"So," he said looked Skips. "Alex tells me of your change of heart."

Skips nodded.

"You may prove your worth right now today, but Alex shall escort you to reinforce you don't try any tricks."

"I have so many tricks the others don't know, hence my name," replied Skips.

Soon Skips was gone with Alex, Noah in relief that Skips will now at least find Nick and Judy and tell them where to find him.

"In about two weeks my dear," said Fury to Noah, "that young fox in the sunglasses wants to take you with him somewhere. He says he is your uncle and knows of your father. No questions now but you will sleep well when you reunite with your father."

"So I will leave this place?" said Noah excitedly.

"Pretty much," said Fury slyly. "But your father is in my type of business, but I'm sure you'd rather be with him than an old fox like me threatening you with muzzles and knives."

He walked out of the room chuckling and closed the door behind him.

At least Nick and Judy would be involved soon. Nick was his real daddy, not a thief like his real daddy.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Noah heard the door open and made out Alex's panting from running fast.

"What's happened, Alex?" he heard Fury demand. "Speak up!"

"The Skipper!" cried Alex. "The ZPD! The Skipper got busted by the ZPD!"


	29. Remorse and Remedies

Wolford and McHorn took Skips into the office where Chief Bogo had been listening to some mysteriously familiar pop music on an iPad. Skips looked at the intimidating buffalo but he had seen worse than him.

"Knock!" said Bogo furiously.

Wondering how familiar the music sounded, Wolford and McHorn closed the door and knocked, the handcuffed rabbit in their grasp.

They knocked, waited for the reply and entered.

Bogo looked at the young rabbit.

"This should be good," said Bogo shortly.

"What should be good?" remarked Skips. "Not the cleverest thing to say to a child of eleven."

"Wise guy hmm?" said Bogo. "What's your name?

"Isaac Carrotford," replied Skips.

"IC," repeated Bogo from writing his initials.

"IC, UC, we all see you love Gazelle!"

"Shut your tra-"

Wolford and McHorn seemed rather convinced as well.

"Forget it," Bogo grumbled. "So you are guilty of stealing a purse am I right?"

"Yup," smiled Skips. "Not everyday you see a boy with one. Say, do you carry a purse, chief? Does it have Gazelle on it?"

"Don't chops at me!" snapped Bogo. "You're in enough trouble as it is. We have you guilty for stealing purse along with another fox. You both just so happened frame one younger than you."

"So you think one fox is guilty and the other is innocent?" said Skips calmly. "The calculation is obvious. You are still under prejudice against foxes but you are real hard to bear a buffalo grin and invite them at your beauty parlour for breakfast - of grass I presume."

Bogo face-palmed. He was clearly getting nowhere with this cocky young rabbit.

"Just lock him up. We'll keep him until he can be of use for the case of young Noah."

Skips was led out and taken dow not the cell corridor. He had to keep quiet for Noah's sake. He remembered Alex telling him before his arrest that he overheard Fury say to that dude in the sunglasses if anyone tells the ZPD of Noah, Fury will kill him.

* * *

Noah was sitting in the attic shivering, his tail the only piece of warmth he could hold onto. He was worried about what this dad might be. He only wished for Nick and no one else.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Alex holding a pizza box and looking concerned.

"What do you want?" asked Noah.

"Fury told me to watch you while he goes to see Brent. I ordered us a pizza between us."

Noah was rather hungry but more scared.

"What's gonna happen to Skips?" said Noah. "Is he under arrest?"

"On the cards," responded Alex. "As long you as you stay here you are in danger. I wish I hadn't been holding Fury's honour up after what I heard him say."

"What?" said Noah.

Alex wished he thought before he spoke.

"That I was a sloucher compared to Skips, saying it should have been me in the handcuffs today. I can't promise anything but if I find a chance to help you, stay where you are with those cops. You deserve their love and affection. I'm sorry I've been a jerk. I guess I was jealous because I was trying to please Fury and be the next Skipper."

"I've seen worse," accepted Noah.

"You forgive me?" said Alex. "After framing you with the purse?"

"I've seen many people with no regrets. Mr. and Mrs. Mudway they beat me, Mr. Blite's wife she abused me and made me sleep with dead bodies, her son he dissed my mother, Fury he kidnapped me and Brent Stripes he almost got me killed."

"What about Patsy? She kidnapped you too."

"She was forced. Anyone will do what Stripes tells them and knowing what will happen."

He pointed at his bandaged leg.

"Stop pleasing someone you know you can't please, Alex. You're wasting your own time - it's not worth it."

Alex sighed miserably and nodded.

"Noah? Alex?"

Patsy entered with a female wolf Noah saw only once. Patsy was carrying a handbag.

"Hello, Mommy," smiled Noah.

"What?" said Alex.

"She's my mommy figure," said Noah happily.

"Well," said Alex happily. "Good for you, kid."

"You'll have to leave for a bit I'm afraid Alex. You too, Zoe. I need to see how Noah's leg is doing."

They obediently left the room and closed the door behind them.

Patsy knelt down beside Noah and rummaged though her handbag.

"Who's that wolf?" Noah asked.

"My best Zoe," said Patsy. "She was being muzzled by some ruffians when we were young and I defended her in Brent's good name."

Patsy held out a syringe and loaded it with green liquid.

"What's that?" asked Noah.

"A needle," said Patsy. "I'll have to give your leg a little injection just so your cut doesn't get any nastier?"

"Is it gonna hurt?" asked Noah.

Patsy looked sad.

"I'm afraid you might feel a little pinch. But I promise that it will be good for your leg. This stuff inside will poison all the bacteria from where you got hurt. Now lie down and give me your leg."

Noah did as he was told and felt the air stinging his cut.

"Now keep very still," said Patsy gently.

Noah waited until he felt a sharp little pain. He closed his eyes tight and clenched his hands together.

"All done," said Patsy as she put the needle down and bandaged his leg again.

"You're a very brave boy, sweetie."

Patsy kissed Noah's cheek and gave him a piece of candy.

"Are you a doctor?" he asked.

"When I graduated from university, I became a well-known doctor. Everyone loved my work until one jealous worker told lies about me and framed me, making me lose my job. So here I am?"

"When I get home, I will tell them that you are truthful and that you deserve to follow your dreams."

"They are not really on speaking terms when it comes to poor people like me," said Patsy. "But I'm so grateful for your plans."

"Do you think there will be any plans for Alex if he was to change his life?"

Pasty looked remorseful.

"Redemption only comes when people are ready."

* * *

Noah lay asleep that night wondering if good can come out of thieves like Alex. Skips intended to help Noah but it didn't work. He wanted Alex to find a way to a better life than this.


	30. The Most Relieving Coincidence

Brent was lying his bed smoking when the door knocked loudly. The tiger coughed loudly in the surprise and gulped down some nearby water. He opened to door to find Fury chuckling.

"Perhaps I picked the wrong tone of knocking my dear."

"It's really difficult to notice, you filthy old throw-rug!"

"May I come in?"

"How do you know it won't be your last time here?" said Brent. "I oughta' shove some fags down your throat till you burn!"

"News to make us sleep better."

Brent sighed and allowed the fox in.

Patsy had just entered the corridor and made for the door that was not closing. She was wondering how the young fox cub would sleep tonight when she heard a familiar voice behind the door:

* * *

 _"The boy is going to die, Brent."_

 _"How do you mean?"_

 _"I told him I found his father and he shall meet him soon next week once he can walk again."_

 _"Father? What father?"_

 _"Shards himself - he's not his father, more his uncle. He went to Mudway's Orphanage to fid some identity of his parentage, but he only found a note. The Mudways seemed to be in denial about having a certain locket. But he's offered us a beautiful reward to hand the cub into his paws."_

 _"Could do with some. Me and Patsy are always broke considering how you owe me."_

 _"Just think though, Brent. Once he's dead we won't have to worry about him snitching on us. I've dealt with boys like him in the worst manner so he should think himself lucky that he isn't. All those young foxes when you were just the Skipper's age. If they showed signs of snitching, I'd hand them to Mr. Big. Iced as fresh as pawpsicles."_

 _"Pawpsicles? Speak English."_

 _"A brand of ice lolly that was released by some fox not long ago."_

 _"When's Shards gonna be better?"_

 _"I just received a call from him. He'll come for the kid Monday night. Quite a pity however. I saw so much potential in Noah."_

 _"Well as long as he is alive, we're as good as iced. I've no more time for you now get lost."_

* * *

Patsy ran a short distance away from the door and waked backs the door opened. Out came John Fury himself.

"Why, Patsy! You were quick."

"Kids _recover_ quick," said Patsy shortly. "Look, when Noah's walking why don't you allow me to take him for a walk?"

"No, no, no," chuckled Fury. "I know your relationship too well, my dear. You don't want poor old John Fury iced? I helped you and your brother remember?"

"Until we could improve our lives."

Fury's eyes narrowed and walked away.

Patsy watched him walk away in a fiery emotion of hatred.

* * *

It was a sunny day when Patsy sat at a bench, the very place where she saw Noah before she snatched him away from that policefox. She had no idea what to do. She could go to the ZDP but that would mean Brent's imprisonment as well.

"Nick and Judy are still finding more clues to Noah's disappearance."

Patsy turned round to see who said it.

It was a young rabbit in violet clothing and a rabbit in a blue top and jeans.

"I'll hopefully find something today, Bellflower. Trust me. We _will_ get him back."

"I'm just gonna sit here for a bit," said Bellflower sitting on another bench. "I'm a bit hot."

"I'll get us some drinks," offered the rabbit who kissed her. He walked up to a long cue inside a refreshment shop.

Patsy could not hold it in; she walked up to the rabbit, though she didn't expect she would look kindly upon a predator.

"Excuse me?"

Bellflower looked up at the leopard patiently.

"I need to speak to you in private."

"Okay," she said loyally.

"You trust me?" asked Patsy surprise.

"My best friend is a predator," said Bellflower.

She followed Patsy around the corner of an alleyway.

"May I help you?" the rabbit asked.

"I understand you're looking for a fox cub who goes by the name of Noah Sly."

Bellflower gasped in surprise.

"You know him? How?"

"He's in danger. He's safe for now but not for long."

"Tell me where he is."

"I can't tell you here," said Patsy ruefully. "Someone might be here right now. If they found out I told you, who knows what might happen. You don't want to know my history I'm desperate to help this kid."

"Why are you withholding information?" asked Bellflower now suspicious of the matter.

"You need to trust me," said Patsy. "This about life and death. If you meet me at - at - you know that tiny bridge outside the city?"

Bellflower nodded.

"If you meet me there Sunday night at midnight with some friends, it'll be safe to tell you where to find him."

"But why not now?" said Bellflower impatiently. "It'll save you a great deal of trouble. Is there someone you're trying to protect?"

Patsy thought of this.

"Yes," she replied weakly. "But you don't know what he's been through and it wasn't his fault. He's all I have left. He needs me more than you'll ever know."

"I understand," said Bellflower dropping her suspicions, thinking of her best friend Kimberly. She herself led a rough life with a rich father who wanted his family orderly and there came the tragedy of her being with child and disowned.

"Bring some friends with you on Sunday night at the bridge outside the city and I will tell you where to find Noah. But if I'm not there, come the next Sunday and the following Sunday if I'm absent again. I'll keep finding a way to meet you to help Noah."

Bellflower nodded.

"Thank you - Miss?"

"Patsy, my name's Patsy. What's yours?"

"Bellflower Hopps. And Noah is hurt from a taser injury, is he okay despite what's going on?"

"Yes," Patsy assured her. "I gave him a tetanus just last night, so he'll be better soon. I was a doctor before my life changed."

"I really appreciate this, Patsy," she smiled as they walked out of the alleyway.

"See you at the-" Patsy looked around. "You-know-where on you-know-when."

"Sunday at the bridge," whispering Bellflower proving her understanding of the instructions. "And I'll bring my friends."

Patsy walked away smiling at this most relieving coincidence. While there was more to do, at least something was starting to fall to place to spare a young life.


	31. Nick's Confession

Nick was asleep on the couch in his office. He was too ill to work from all the stress of finding Noah. On his chest lay a plush fox. He recalled the first night Noah slept with him on the couch. He felt like a proud dad taking him under his wing. He was missing his voice, his laughter and his hugs. He was trying very hard to think he was dreaming of those memories.

"Nick, Nick."

Nick felt someone touching his arm and and he slowly lifted his eyelids. He saw Judy looking over him smiling gently.

"What's up, Carrots?" he yawned.

"Bellflower has something to tell you."

Nick looked up and saw next to Judy Blake and Bellflower.

"You know where Noah is?" Nick asked desperately.

Bellflower told Nick about the strange leopard and how she wasn't willing to betray these bad characters she was fraternising with but was willing to help Noah return to them.

"You trusted a leopard just like that?" asked Nick surprisingly. "But why? I thought nobody trusted predators."

"My best friend was a fox. She left a long time ago with a baby in her stomach."

Nick looked in surprise.

"What was here name?"

"Kimberly Redd."

Nick looked shocked.

"What?"

Nick looked guilty and was strugglign to get the words out form his mouth.

" _I_ made her with child."

Bellflower's eyes widened in shock.

He told her the whole story he had told Judy with their love, their accident and the tragic split-up.

Bellflower looked tearful.

"Her life was ruined because of you!" she sobbed. "To think you were another fox I trusted up until now!"

She made for the door and slammed it.

Judy ran after her.

Blake just stood there and looked at Nick sitting guiltily on the couch, saying nothing.

* * *

"He got my best friend pregnant! He got her disowned! He lost her her life!"

Bellflower sat on the chair outside the office sobbing.

"I made a mistake almost as bad, Bellflower," said Judy sitting next to her sister. "Remember my shoutout of predators going savage more than prey?"

"But it's not the same as losing a friend," said Bellflower sharply.

"I know," said Judy sympathetically. "But I was in the same state as Nick then; tears full of guilt. I was very lucky that he forgave me. Forgiveness is important Bellflower. If Noah is Kimberly's child, he's willing to take care of him. You haven't lost Kimberly completely."

"She's right."

They looked up to see who had spoken.

"Gideon?" reacted Judy. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would help you find the kid. Just telling Officer Wolford here about what happened and that Noah is as honest as blueberry pie."

Wayne was hanging his head down guiltily.

"A muzzled fox who returned the keys," said Wayne quietly.

"Now then," said Judy sternly. "Does that sound like the sort of thing a muzzled fox would do if he was intending to steal?"

Wayne shook his head guiltily. "Think Nick would forgive me?"

"Only one way to find out," said Judy eying the office door.

He walked in along with Bellflower.

They saw him at his desk, facepalmed.

"Nick?" said Bellflower as she walked up to him. "I forgive you."

Nick looked up. "You're just saying that."

"I mean it," said Bellflower. "Forgiveness is important. We all do things without meaning to. We haven't lost Kimberly completely. If she is Noah's mother, she's still there for both of us."

She hugged him to prove her forgiveness and he did the same.

"Gideon told me everything," said Wayne.

Nick looked up with a frown.

"Still unconvinced?" said Nick shortly. "Because if not, you can get out."

"He told me the kid was muzzled and returned the keys telling him it wasn't what it seemed. I wish I had not doubt Nick."

Nick still glared.

"I know you're still angry, Nick. But I want to help to make up for my foolishness, falsely arresting the kid and doubting him even when Officer Ryo proved his innocence as well as testing him with those file copies. When angering a friend, the least I can do is help to heal his anger, even if I don't deserve his forgiveness."

There was a very pregnant pause.

Nick got up and walked up to Wayne smirking.

"Forgiveness is important. I know deeply what guilt means. Get in here."

Wayne happily jumped into Nick's embrace as everyone clapped.

When the reconciliation settled down, they told Wayne about the plan.

"But why cant we tell her we're the police?" he asked.

"Because we might frighten her," explained Bellflower. "I trust her. She knows about Noah and is willing to help him. Let's not damage that chance."

"I'll come too," said Gideon. "She said a group of friends and you'll need another."

* * *

Elsewhere at night, Patsy was back in the old house looking through Noah's leg. He was sleeping and smiling.

Patsy could not help but shed a tear for this sweet little baby. He deserved to be sleeping in his own warm bed rather than a cold, dusty attack owned by thieves and soon-to-be murderers if he didn't leave soon.

"I'm going to get you out of here," she said quietly to his face as she kissed his nose. "I promise. You'll grow up, go to college and earn a top degree to make your life the best it is."


	32. A Task for Alex

Patsy couldn't hold her secret in for long; she needed to tell someone of it. She knew Zoe was the only one she could trust. She knew Alex was taking care of Noah but she wasn't ready to trust him fully in case Fury was to make him confess.

She revealed everything as they sat in the park.

"I'm turning Fury in on Sunday," she confessed. "Him and that Shards bastard."

"Why?" asked Zoe confused.

"I overheard Fury say to Brent that they are going to kill Noah once he's strong enough to walk. Send him to Mr. Big and iced."

"That's cruel!" said Zoe angrily. "Noah is nothing like the other kids."

"That's why I'm taking him back," said Patsy patiently. "I want him to grow up, get and education, go to college and marry. Even have cubs more honest than Fury's lot. I only allowed to work with Fury because me and Brent had nowhere to go. Noah's situation is different; a baby fox who had no idea what he had gotten himself into."

"You won't tell on me will you?"

"Of course not," said Patsy, lovingly. "Your my best friend. The only people I will keep out of my betrayal is you and Brent."

"But Honey, haven't you fog teen that scars he gave you? That one time he nearly bit your entire arm off? He's a danger to you. And if he knew what you did, he will … I shudder to think."

"All true," said Patsy guiltily. "But I'm his only family. He's just angry and damaged. He won't kill me because I will have kept him out."

Zoe looked sad but nodded.

"Just promise me nothing will happen to you."

Patsy nodded. "I promise. Noah made promise the same thing. I will meet this rabbit who knows him with some friends under the bridge outside the city on Sunday night. It'll be your Birthday then. I will party with you for a few hours and then I will travel to the bridge and return home like nothing happened."

"What rabbit knows who?"

Patsy turned to see Fury looking suspicious but smirking.

"Even the Skipper frightens me when he looks at me like that," said Patsy shortly. "Why are you stalking me?"

"A trusted friend has the right to know of such facts. Who knows what rabbit?"

"An old school friend," Patsy promptly lied. "A leopard like me. He's a good friend of Zoe here. I wanted to make a lovely surprise for him as a reunion."

Fury did not look convinced.

"I'll buy it," he said threateningly, "but those who betray Magnifico John Fury pay dearly."

He turned and walked away.

"You'd never scare me if you Brent himself."

* * *

Saturday night, Patsy was seeing how Noah's leg was faring; it was getting a lot better for the cut was closing up.

"Many children your age would make such a fuss," said Patsy proudly. "The best patient I ever had."

She kissed his forehead.

"And you're the best doctor in the world," smiled Noah.

"One more day and you should be able to start walking again," said Patsy as she packed her First Aid up. "Until then, plenty of rest okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mommy," said Noah. "Good night."

"Good night, Noah," said Patsy as she blew him a kiss.

* * *

She shut the door and let his voice dance about in her head. She knew she had to tell him tomorrow that everything was about to change. What she would have given to be with him always. But then there was Brent who had no one but her.

She made her way downstairs when she made out the voices of Fury and Shards:

"So you arranged a deadline for his endless sleep, my dear?"

"Monday evening, first thing."

"Very well," said Fury. "at least we'll all sleep easily. Provided the Skipper doesn't squeal."

"Do you still have the letter?"

"Letter?"

"The letter I told yo uno here behind the wall! The letter that Noah's mother wrote to that damned fox to be his dad - even though he _is_ by blood."

"Oh, yes! Yes, my dear. Safe and sound and never to be revealed."

"Settled. I will make my leave. Remember, have him ready Monday evening."

When Patsy heard the door shut, she made her way down too.

"How is he doing?" asked Fury.

"Better," said Patsy.

"Just better?" snorted Fury.

"Not like you to concern about the kid."

Patsy made her way to the door and slammed it behind her.

A few minutes later, Alex returned.

"What's got her spots in a sponge? She walked past me looking angry."

"I've been asking myself the same thing, my dear. She's been acting strangely. The other day I caught her speaking strangely about a secret friend."

Fury then grinned creepily at Alex.

"Would you like a chance to prove yourself better than the Skipper?"

Alex gasped.

"Would I ever?" said Alex.

"First of all," said Fury seriously, "make the oath."

"Should I break the promise of telling, I shall turn myself in and be iced by Mr. Big."

"Around midnight tomorrow, you go to the bridge outside the city before she does. Do not let yourself be seen. But watch Patsy and see who she meets. Whatever she does and says, you come straight back here and tell me."


	33. Where to Find Shards

It was seven o'clock. Music was playing loudly in the distance at Zoe's party.

Patsy arrived fifteen minutes after the hour to tend to Noah.

"He should be fine to walk around now," said Patsy.

"Tomorrow he shall," said Fury sternly. "Tend to him and be off with you."

Patsy went to the attic and saw to Noah's leg. She replaced the bandage with a new one and helped him into his bed.

"I've got something for you."

She revealed a pink tube of fox repellant.

"What's that?" asked Noah.

"You need to protect yourself tonight," replied Patsy. "If Fury or that fox comes here tonight, you spray it? You understand me? Spray it right in their faces."

"Are they coming tonight?" asked Noah worriedly.

"They might," said Patsy. "But I'm leaving to get you out of here. I'm going to meet your friend Bellflower and tell her where to find you. And Fury and the other fox."

"And Mr. Stripes?" asked Noah. "He's dangerous. He'll hurt you."

"I know, sweetie," said Patsy. "But I can't leave him. He's the only family I have left and he'll be nowhere without me."

"So you cannot be my mommy anymore?"

Patsy looked close to tears.

"I'm afraid I can't. Because it seems likely you _do_ have a mommy and daddy. That's what I'm going to see Bellflower for tonight. I have information about your family name."

"Mr. Fury says I do have a daddy and he's coming for me."

"He's a liar. Never believe him. Your real daddy is likely to come for you when the police come here to collect you."

She brought out her iPhone and took a selfie of them both together, then she tucked the fox cub into his bed and kissed him, knowing that will be the last kiss she would ever give him.

"I love you, sweetheart. Like you were my own cub."

"I love you too, Patsy," said Noah yawning and closing his eyes. "Like you were my mommy, which is what you will always be to me."

She kissed him again and gathered her things, placing the fox repellent tube next to him.

She went to the door and whispered "Remember, if any of them come in here, put that thing straight into their faces and run as far as you can from here."

"I'll remember," he yawned as he pulled the blanket over his nose.

She closed the door, locked it and slotted her key inside her handbag. At least he was safer that way.

She stood there letting some tears out from her eyes. She knew she would never see that sweet little fox again but it was all for the best. He was better off going to school, getting accepted into university and living the life of a lawyer.

"Why the tears?"

Fury appeared at her side.

"He's so dear to me," said Patsy drying her eyes. "He deserves to grow and go to university."

"Like they would allow a fox," sneered Fury.

"The likes of you, yes. Noah Sly is different from me. I, Patsy Stripes knowing you were our only chance of me and Brent living. Noah on the other hand is just a little boy who had been ignorantly led astray. Now get out of my way, I'm late for the party."

Patsy made for the door when Fury called her back:

"You know that even _secret_ actions have consequences."

"Make yourself useful and tell me something I don't know."

With that, she left.

"Now!" announced Fury.

Alex leapt from the chair by the fireplace and commenced the errand.

* * *

Patsy arrived at the bridge just before midnight was to chime. She could not help but feel someone was watching her. She caught a whiff of something i the night air.

She intended to follow it when -

"Hello?"

Patsy turned to see a rabbit with a group.

"Bellflower?" she checked softly.

"Yes," she said. "Here are my friends."

Patsy looked at all of them; two were foxes, one pudgy and one small and slim. The other two were a female rabbit and a male rabbit.

"Under the bridge," Patsy urged.

"Why under there?" asked Gideon.

"I feel someone might be watching me."

They allowed her obediently under the bridge.

"My name is Patsy," said Patsy. "I've come to tell you about Noah Sly. I was the leopard who stole him from you - but by force. I wish I wasn't part of it because I know he is better off with your kind."

"So why didn't you bring him with you?" asked Wayne.

"They'd kill me if they saw what I was doing. They know how fond I am of the kid. But we're straying. He's held captive by an evil fox, soon to be handed over to another evil fox for death."

Judy and Bellflower gasped.

"They wouldn't dare," said Gideon angrily.

"Who is this fox?" asked Blake.

"Magnifico John Fury," said Patsy confidently.

"What?" most of them reacted.

"I watched him a lot as a kid," said Bellflower incredulously. "Then all of a sudden he disappeared."

"He trained other young foxes to steal. He even had some of those who showed signs of betrayal, sent to Mr. Big to be iced. That's what he will do to Noah first thing in the morning."

Nick looked worried.

Patsy looked wofeul but continued:

"The other fox - Shards."

"Shards?" asked Judy.

"Why does that name ring a bell?" asked Nick suspiciously scratching his right ear.

"Familiar to me as well, Mr. Wilde. But his crime hold the biggest position. He wants Noah dead."

Bellflower gasped.

"I overheard him tell Fury about sending him to Mr. Big and have him iced."

"Nick," said Judy. "You call Mr. Big right away. We'll catch this Fury before Mr. Big can say 'Ice him'."

Nick went to one side, fished out a cellphone and began dialling.

"Anymore information about him?" asked Judy.

"He's Noah's uncle. I remember hearing him say he went to the orphanage where Noah was born. Mudway's. He went there to hunt for a locket. He found nothing except a piece of paper which is supposed to be meant for Noah's rightful father. He doesn't trust the Mudways thinking they are lying. Someone needs to get higher authority to go there and search. Please just for the boy's sake. I'll be damned shall he die."

"All sorted," said Nick returning under the bridge.

"Also," said Wayne to Patsy. "When you took Noah away, did a tiger help you?"

"Yes," said Patsy. "But he cant go to prison. You have no idea what he's been through. He's my brother, my adopted brother. When we were cubs, he was arrested for two decades for a crime he did not commit and he's in so much pain. He's all I have, try to understand."

They said nothing.

"I locked Noah in the attic with fox repellant for a weapon. Here's the key to the attic door. I brought it so no one can try to get him. And here's the address of Shards' home," said Patsy handing them a piece of paper. "You must go to the ZPD tonight, get half of them to find Noah and the other half to find Shards. And for good measure, maybe the Mudways to help Noah find his identity."

"We'll do just that," said Judy as she folded the dress into her coat pocket.

"When you get Noah back," she added, "give this to him."

She handed them a picture of her and Noah smiling.

"I love him as if he was my own cub."

"We will," said Judy. "Thank you very much, Patsy. We deeply appreciate you giving us all this information."


	34. I Kept You Out!

Alex waited until they were out of the scene completely. Fury made him promise to tell on Patsy about this when it was a matter of life and death? Maybe this would be the sort of idea to help Noah. He would sneak through the attic and stay with him until the police came. That way Fury will be none the wiser and captured. And Shards for that matter.

He ran all the way back to the house and made sure there was no one in sight. He ran to the drain pipe which led to the attic. Just as he was about to start -

"Alex Coop?"

He turned to see Fury standing over him.

"Nothing escapes the eyes of Magnifico John Fury. Inside."

Alex walked into the parlour and sat by the fire. Fury sat on the chair opposite.

"Now," he smiled. "What's the story, my dear."

"She never turned up," lied Alex quickly.

"Do you take me for a spastic?" chuckled Fury warmly. "Why else would you be coming through another to avoid telling me anything important."

He got up and pointed a knife in Alex's face.

"Now tell me the truth."

"A group," said Alex desperately but calmly. "I recognised the rabbit and fox Noah was staying with. Then there was this other fat fox, a wolf and another rabbit and she … she …"

"She?" said Fury impatiently.

"She ratted us out!" Alex blurted out at last. "The others, you and Shards!"

Fury dropped the knife.

"She ratted us out."

"Snitched, peached, blabbed!" said Alex in a panic. He just wanted to get away from this mad fox.

"What of Brent?"

"She said nothing! He's the only one she kept out! She said they both needed each other and he was the only thing she had left. She told them that they were to go to the police tonight!"

The door burst open and in walked Brent Stripes.

"Where's the cash then?" he demanded at Fury. "Time's up!"

"Inform the others," said Fury to Alex. Tell them to ready their things."

Alex obediently left.

"Ready their things?" asked Brent confused. "You trying to escape me?"

"The ZPD," said Fury smiling evilly. "Patsy had given us all away - especially you. She said you tried to bite here eyes out and asked them to send for the nut house to strap you away forever. Ask Alex if you don't believe me."

Brent glared and stormed out of the house.

"One betrayal deserves another," said Fury contentedly.

He then gathered his clothes. money and wallets - especially the treasure box Noah had witnessed him opening. He went to grab Noah but the door was locked. With one of his tricks, he opened the door and there he saw the cub looking frightened and was holding a tube of fox repellent.

"If you hurt me I will spray you!" warned Noah bravely.

But the fox grabbed him and tightened a muzzle over him making him scream in agony.

* * *

Shard has just received a phone call from Fury about Patsy's betrayal and was already scurrying around the house gathering his things together. After five minutes, he was ready to leave. He had just opened the door when he was greeted by the sight of a police wolf and rabbit.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Shards?" asked the wolf sharply.

* * *

Stripes stormed up to the door of his flat, opened it, entered and slammed it shut.

"PATSY!" he screamed.

Patsy appeared in her her pink pyjamas.

"Get down here," Stripes growled.

"Brent?" asked Patsy worriedly. "What's the matter? Did Fury cheat you again?"

"You this time."

Patsy gasped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Fury told me everything. Alex heard you say you were gonna hand me to the looney house were you?"

"What?" cried Patsy. "Why would I? You're all I had to live for! You're my brother! The one brother I could ever ask for! I only went to the bridge to help Noah!"

"AND YOURSELF!" he bellowed as he slammed her to the ground. "I WENT TO JAIL FOR YOU AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME YOU SLY WHORE!"

He picked her up again and revealed his sharp teeth.

"PLEASE, BRENT! PLEASE! I KEPT YOU OUT!"

* * *

Zoe was up early in the morning to see if Patsy had arrived home safely. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She remembered that she had her own key to let herself in if needed a place to stay. She brought the key out of her purse and unlocked the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Many of the citizens heard the scream and stopped to hear the entire commotion.

"YOU PROMISED, PATSY! YOU PROMISED!"


	35. NEWSFLASH! Brutal Murder in Zootopia

_Zootopia, a place where anyone can be anything - even a stage murderer a tragic young leopard noted as Patricia Stripes was bitten and clawed to death by her own adopted feline brother Brent Stripes whom was previously apprehended two decades for a crime he did not commit whilst protecting his sister whom all of a sudden was a target of fratricide just after midnight._

 _Information had been received of her involvement of the disappearance of the young fox cub Noah Sly, a five-year-old fox cub who had been kidnapped not one but twice, first within the city and then at Bunny Burrows, home to Officer Judy Hopps who had taken the young fox in before these disastrous circumstances. Miss Stripes had been to meet Officer Hopps and her companions for a secret meeting and was somehow given away. The whole story told by her disturbed friend Miss Zoe Fangs._

 **ZOE FANGS - Victim's Best Friend:** She told me of a plan to help get the kid back to Officers Hopps and Wilde! SHE PROMISED NOT TO LET ANYTHING HAPPEN! SHE PROMISED!

 _Officer Hopps' sister Bellflower Hopps got to know the unfortunate creature and told her what had happened and what she told them._

 **BELLFLOWER HOPPS - Sister of Officer Judy Hopps:** She told me where Noah was to be found and no one found him, worrying she was spied on, she said he she gave him repellant for protection which they found lying on the floor. She told us of the former magician Magnifico John Fury who had kidnapped the boy and trained other young foxes to steal for him. She also mentioned about having them sent to Mr. Big and iced for trying to give him away. As for that matter of the murderer he just so happened to force little Noah into a robbery and got him hurt as a result which the victim told me about. She told me she treated him after being a doctor before her life turned around.

 _The ZPD gave currently started working overtime to find Fury and Stripes and bring the young Noah Sly back into safe paws. The image here of Brent Stripes give you and idea of what we want your cubs, calves etc to stay away from. Tigers of the same DNA are currently in temporary custody until the murderer is discovered. Many young cubs and wived are heartbroken at the idea which pains even the law but Chief Bogo himself reported that with such a murderer roaming Zootopia._

 _Not only do we have a thief and a murderer on our hands but a relative - who goes by the name of Shards is currently in custody. Overheard by Miss Stripes, he is the uncle of young Sly who wants him off the face of the Earth due to a clashed will saying should any of his siblings have any children they shall receive a share. His story is yet to be confirmed but it should be any time today before they force it out of the dark villain but his crimes consist of hiring Fury to have him murdered._

 _Before we conclude this story, Noah Sly was tragically bred in Mudway Orphanage where the treatment is said to be very inanimal. The murdered young leopard informed the part of a letter which Shards had paid Fury to hide and remains in suspicion that they withhold a locket to the identity of Noah's parentage_


	36. Three Captures and a Risk

The Mudways switched off the television.

"Zootomia is miles," said Mr. Mudway nervously. "Surely they couldn't fund us here."

"Silence!" snapped his wife.

The bell rang.

Mrs. Mudway pushed Mr. Mudway to the entrance.

"Answer it!" she hissed.

He opened it to find a rabbit in a brown coat and sunglasses.

"I've come to find work," he said plainly.

"Really?" said Mr. Mudway. "How wonderful to hear. Dear, we have someone interested in employment."

He took Mrs. Mudway to her room where she was trying on a locket.

"Thought I'd look my best to a new person interested in working in this orphanage," she smiled.

The rabbit looked at the locket, jumped up snatched and read it's inscription.

"Just the thing," he said.

"How dare you!" said Mrs. Mudway angrily.

The rabbit revealed his sunglasses and coat to reveal a ZPD uniform.

The hippos looked in shock.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," said Blake happily. "The two of you and the orphanage board have the right to remain silent. Anything you lot say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

* * *

Nick was waiting in the interrogation room, pacing about when the door opened. In walked Wayne with the shaded Mr. Shards handcuffed.

"Sit him down," said Nick.

Wayne lowed him onto a seer in the table.

Nick went up to the criminal and whisked away his sunglasses revealing a white, blind eye.

"Just as I suspected," said Nick. "Long time no see, Kevin Redd."

"Hello, Nick," murmured Shards.

"You know him?" said Wayne confused.

"All to well," said Nick coldly. "The young fox I saw as a brother, the young I was told wanted to be a lawyer, president, make everything better for foxes after I told him what I went through during the Ranger Scouts incident."

" _You_ messed up yourself, Nicholas," hissed Shards. "You know you have. Father died from shame."

"Indeed I did mess up," said Nick guiltily. "I met your sister Kimberly at high school, love at first sight to each other. And that was where we met. You suffered as much as I did and one incident blinded you in one eye and ashamed of it, you would where shades endlessly. You said you wanted to go to university and find ways to improve lives of foxes like me, you and your sister. Your sister who I would have claimed as my wife was unfortunately the first one to lose her fortune. Some years after high school, I was still hustling animals for pawpsicles which I longed to give up for her sake. Then one night we held each other close and it went too far. Your pompous bastard of a father disowned her and her me. I lost her forever that day. She left Zootopia and travelled to the orphanage where your nephew Noah Sly was born."

"Rather hypocritical to call my father a bastard when you made one yourself. You have no proof he is my nephew," said Shards coolly.

"But we heard from that leopard who was tragically murdered last night. You went to the orphanage to retrieve a locket and a letter from Noah's mother telling her partner to raise him. You plan to have a cub murdered for your cunning, conceited gain."

The door opened and in walked Blake with two handcuffed hippos.

"The mistress held this for five years," said Blake revealing something golden.

Nick took it from Blake to see it was a locket. He read the inscription;

 _To Kimberly, with unconditional love; Nicholas Wilde_.

Nick shed a hard tear as he opened it and saw the image he and Kimberly took the day at the seaside. He turned to the hippos and glared.

"You kept this all these years? The letter and all?"

"Gold is valuable," said Mrs. Mudway.

"And a child's welfare isn't?" said Nick. "You're both under arrest. I will see to it that you will never again work for trust."

Mr. Mudway began to whimper.

"But she stole the locket and letter," he wailed looking at his glaring wife. "She would do it"

"Coward!" she snapped.

"That's no excuse!" said Nick. "You're just as guilty for various flaws. Starving the kids, whipping Noah all because he was hungry, selling like a slave and leading to be taken in by thieves. Because of you, he suffered arrest for a crime he did not commit, because of you he suffered a taser wound in a forced burglary, because of you - only last night - a brave, tragic leopardess who concerned his life had met a filthy, disgusting death! You have guilt written all over your gut!"

"If you don't believe my innocence, then the ZPD is a numbskull! An ignoramus! And all I can say for the recruits is that they must wait to be married - then they'll take my view seriously."

"Take them away," ordered Wayne.

* * *

Brent Stripes ran on and on and on. He came to a field where there was a cottage. He ran to it hoping it was abandoned but there was a sign the window with his very face on it.

 **WANTED:**

 **Brent Stripes**

 **OFFENCE:**

 **Thievery**

 **Fratricide on His Adopted Sister Patricia Stripes**

 **Any Information on the Villain, Contact the ZPD Immediately.**

The door opened and Stripes hide himself behind some hay.

Out walked a fawn and his father.

"Daddy? I was told that Timmy's daddy has been arrested just because he's a tiger."

"Yes, son," said his father who had put down the water can and knelt down to his son.

"You see, Ben there is a villainous tiger called Brent Stripes. He killed his own sister and the police of Zootopia are on the search for him even outside the city. But Timmy's father has been taken into custody along with several other tigers because they are of the same DNA and they need to make sure that the murderer had already been in custody. He wear's an eye patch but for all we know, he could be in disguise.

Ben hugged father's chest and began crying.

"Why is there evil in this world, Daddy?"

"There are some questions we cannot answer, sweetheart," said his father kissing his son's head. "But there are some who did not die in vain. The murderer's sister gave her companions away to save the life of that fox cub - Noah Sly. The people who met her said she kept her brother out but for some reason he killed her anyway."

Brent's heart skipped a beat; she kept him out. Patsy was telling the truth. Fury had lied to him!

"Come now, son. Let's make you a hot chocolate."

He picked his son up and said "One day the world will safer than it is now."

And they walked in.

Stripes emerged and pulled off his eyepatch revealing his bare surroundings to his red eye.

"It's only fair I now kill _you_ , Fury!" he growled. He threw the eyepatch a good mile and he advanced away back to Zootopia.

* * *

Magnifico John Fury strutted through the snowy Tundra Town wearing a black, buttoned caot, removed the wig and relapsed it with a black top hat. No one recognised the villain at all.

He arrived at Mr. Big's domain and strutted in. He stared at the little shoe sitting on his throne.

"You come here on the day before my daughter's birthday," he greeted Fury.

"And a very happy one to be sure, my dear," smiled Fury cunningly. "I've a new trouble-making fox for you. He goes by the name of -"

"Noah Sly?"

"Indeed, Not Sl-"

Fury stopped dead. "Why, how did you know?"

"A call from Officer Nick Wilde and an anonymous call from a kid," said Mr. Big. "Plotting to kill him with his uncle I received intelligence about - heard by the late young leopardess. The anonymous call said you were to come here in that disguise to me."

Fury dashed out the door narrowly avoiding the security bears that tried to grab him. One grabbed him and Fury called him. Then two other bears grabbed him by each arm and returned him to the shrew.

"Lock him up," Mr. Big ordered. "He will be iced first thing Monday morning."

"NO!" screamed Fury as the bears muzzled him tightly and carried him to his antarctic cell. "PLEASE! I'M AN OLD FOX, MR. BIG! A VERY OLD FOX!"

* * *

Judy and Clawhauser were looking through some files relating to Magnifico John Fury and Brent Stripes.

"She seemed very nice," said Clawhauser distraught.

"Justice will be served, Clawhauser," said Judy consolably.

As she was looking through the last file, her phone rang.

"Mr. Big!" she read.

She answered it:

"Hello? … Really?! … Wonderufl! … Oh … Well, as long as there is a clue. Thank ytu so much, sir! Well FruFru - and little Judy - that I said Hi."

She ended the call looking happy.

"We need to tell Bogo!"

She ran up the steps and knocked at the door to Bogo's office.

"Come in!" he announced.

"Chief!" she cried as she opened the door. "Mr. Big has captured Fury!"

"Splendid," said Bogo. "Anything about Brent Stripes?"

"Not yet, but Mr. Big said they found a clue to do with Rainforest District. Fury will say nothing but with the anonymous call involved, Noah should be found today!"

There was another knock.

"Come in!" announced Bogo.

Wayne came in with the cheeky young bunny who was arrested when caught stealing.

"What's he done now?" said Bogo glaring at him.

"I know where Noah is."


	37. The End of Brent Stripes

Noah sat there in fear in the dark house in the jungle tree, his muzzle strapped tight but the owners of the resident. Coal, Scales and Gruffling were outside the room along with the other foxes. They had been hiding there ever since the murder.

Alex was comforting Noah.

"Mr. Fury's taking a long time," said Noah worriedly but hopefully.

"Never coming back," whispered Alex happily.

"What?" asked Noah but Alex shushed him sharply.

"I made an anonymous call to Mr. Big. He's never coming back as far as I know."

Noah was relieved. He did not know who Mr. Big was but he must be that powerful to hold Fury way from him.

"The fox in the sunglasses has been arrested too," added Alex. Thought you ought to know."

"Mr. Big too?"

"No, the ZPD. Pretty soon that police fox will come and take you home."

"Why don't you come and live with me?" asked Noah. "You can start your life again?"

"Nah," said Alex. "I know I've spent half my life stealing and picking pockets. I don't wanna be a son of cops at the moment. I wanna make an honest living, then I will come and find you."

Noah looked sad but nodded.

"But I have _you_ to thank, pal. You were right; I was wasting my time trying to please someone who didn't care. Fury can't hurt any other fox anymore."

"He's here!"

They heard Coal announcing all around the room outside. "Brent's back!"

Noah gasped.

Alex sat closer to him and wrapped his tail over him and put his paw around left arm.

After a few minutes, with growling behind the door, it opened and there stood Brent Stripes, only without his eyepatch. The surrounding of his eye was coatless and his eye a frightening red. Noah pressed against the wall, teeth gritted in fear and breathing heavily.

"Where's your damn master?" he growled at Alex.

"Mr. Big's got him," replied Alex bravely.

"Good riddance to him," said Brent crossly. "You're both a living hell to my life. This kid had to get himself arrested, you had to accept his offer to follow Patsy."

He reached out for his pocket knife. The two cubs gasped in terror when the fading sound of sirens grew louder and louder.

They all rushed out to peer out the window. Squad cars were pulling up from down below and the drivers were stepping out. Also being let out was a handcuffed rabbit.

"Skips," said Stripes under his breath. "Another traitor."

Aloud he said "We cannot have this other kid giving us away with his voice of panic. Where are you, Sly?"

Sly was crouched in the corner of the room guard by Alex holding a baseball bat.

"You're not taking his life, you savage!"

Stripes growled furiously.

The foxes were in surprise at this courage.

"You all heard," said Alex. "If he takes one more step, I will tell the cops out there that he's here. I'll rat him out with any hesitation! He killed Patsy! He can't kill Noah! If he was t attempt he'd have to get through me first - even if I shared jail with Skips for murder! TO HELL WITH HIM!"

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A -" began Stripes bringing his knife out but with a huge whack Alex walloped his scarred eye with the bat making him roar with agony.

As he lay on the floor groaning Alex grabbed the knife, dashed to the open window and flung it out.

"HELP!" he screamed. "HELP! HE'S HERE! STRIPES IS HERE! SOMEONE BREAK THE DOOR DOWN! HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE!"

The police charged to the tree and to it's entrance along with many others who lived in the district throwing rocks and stones at the windows.

"MURDERER! GIVE UP, STRIPES! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!"

" **BRENT STRIPES!** " announced Bogo through the megaphone. " **COME OUT WITH YOUR PAWS IN THE AIR! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF PATRICIA STRIPES**!

"We're done for!" wailed Scales.

"The kits and all!" said Gruffling.

"Shut up!" snapped Coal.

The kits had already disappeared through a hole, leaving the burglars with Stripes, Noah and Alex.

Stripes grabbed Alex, threw him in the backroom and bolted it.

Then he grabbed Noah, squeased him into his belt, and climbed to the ceiling, punched it, and climebd through the branches of the tree.

"DON'T LEAVE US, BRENT!" wailed the burglars. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

Bogo was still warning Stripes through the megaphone.

" **FURY AND SHARDS HAVE BEEN TAKEN, STRIPES! AND YOU WILL BE TAKEN VERY SOON!** "

"LOOK!" screamed Francine the elephant pinning to the tree tops.

Everyone screamed in horror as they saw Stripes climbing through the tree tops with a muzzled fox cub.

Stripes climbed higher and higher with Noah strapped on his belt. Attempted gun shot were aimed at him. He shot back at them in return, one hitting one of the cops in the arm. Noah couldn't bear to ask what was going on.

"GO THE OTHER WAY!" screed Skips down below. "THER'ES ANOTHER ROAD!"

The police didn't stop to ask. They made for the next road. Stripes reached the top but was in a forest full of vines. It was a challenge to wander through the upper jungle but he soon came to the edge of a bare, thick branch. The police had already arrived and were looking up.

"COME DOWN, STRIPES! AND LET THE BOY GO!"

Brent stepped back a few times, charged to the edge making Noah close his eyes. Stripes made a huge leap and landed onto the branch which snapped under his weight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!" Noah screened as he and the tiger toppled toward the police.

Stripes panicked too;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- _ **CRACK!**_ "

Bellflower screamed in horror covering her eyes as the lifeless tiger swung all around in mid air, a vine hanging him from the neck.

Noah was still shaking from the experience as he grabbed hold of a giraffe's neck to bring him down to safety.


	38. Reunions and Departures

The giraffe placed Noah to the ground safely as the recruits removed his muzzle and one of them picked him up and guided him safely to where his family was waiting for him.

Something heavy landed behind him as the corpse of Brent Stripes lay there, eyes wide open and blow streaming from his mouth and the snapped vine still noosed over his neck.

"Look away kid," said the bear carrying Noah and blocking his view form the dead villain. "Someone find a sheet to cover him and call the coroners."

* * *

"NOAH!"

Noah's sight was released from the bear's paw as he saw Judy and Nick smiling more happier than he had ever seen them. As soon as the bear placed him to the ground, he ran straight into the waiting paws of Nick and Judy. He hugged them very tightly so no one else can take him away from them.

"We'll never let you out of our sight again!" said Judy shedding happy tears. "You're safe! Oh, you're safe!"

"Welcome home, champ," said Nick happily.

"NOAH!"

Noah saw Bellflower, Blake and Gideon running to them. Nick let him go and hugged all of them, Bellflower hugging him the strongest.

"This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left you on your own!"

"It wasn't, Bell," assured Blake. "Anything could have happened."

Noah jumped into Gideon's arms and hugged the bear-like fox.

"You had us worried there, pal!"

"I'm sorry," said Noah. "I was taken form you and I -"

"We know," said Gideon. "We were told everything."

Somewhere in the distance where Coal, Gruffling and Scales were being handcuffed, he saw Skips sitting down also still handcuffed.

"Skips!"

He ran to him and hugged him.

"You led them to save me!"

"That's what the Skipper's for," he responded. "So know I just need to go back to jail for that business with the purse."

"I can help!" said Noah. "I'll tell them that you helped me and they'll let you go."

"Still won't help me, pal," said Skips. "But I'm fine with it. A little time in bars can't hurt anyone. But look on the bright side for yourself; Stripes is dead and Fury is under death sentence himself. Stripes will have the happiest funeral imaginable - considering what he did to Patsy. Have you heard?"

Noah nodded sadly. "He killed her didn't he?"

Skips nodded regretfully.

"Let's go, Isaac," said Blake as he came to collect Skips. But he looked at him in a rather friendly manner. "Considering you told us where Stripes and the kid was, the court is bound to give you a kinder sentence."

"Will you tell me what it is?" said Noah.

"Of course, buddy," said Blake. "You can send letters to each other - and maybe we'll find him a home. The improved orphanage perhaps since the Mudways are now under arrest with the board."

He removed his baseball cap and gave to Noah.

"Something to remember me by."

"Thank you, Skips," said Noah. "You did so much for me. If it hadn't been for you or Alex, I'd still have no family."

"Take care, Noah Sly," said Skips as he winked and got back into the squad car.

"Take care, Skipper," said Noah tearfully as Blake got into the car with Officer Wolford.

Soon, the car was taking off Noah waving sadly to it, his very first friend taken away but with the cap, he would always be with him.

* * *

Soon they were parked outside the apartment, Noah rushing back eager to open their door. As soon as Judy unlocked it, he ran right in and looked everywhere as the memories flourished back into him. He even ran into his small room.

The door knocked just minutes after Nick closed it. He opened it and a pig, the owner of the apartment was holding an envelope.

"Is there someone here called Noah Sly?" she asked. "A young fox cub came by and asked me to hand it him in this apartment number."

Nick took the envelope which just said Noah Sly.

"Noah!" called Nick. "You have mail! Already getting fan mail."

"Thank you," Judy thanked the pig who smiled and left.

Noah ran and took the letter from Nick. He opened it and read out loud.

 _Dear Noah,_

 _Thought I would update you. I've run off to Greenery Valley to find an honest living, as for the others, they can do what they please. I they want get busted, let them get busted. It may take time for me to find a job, so the least I can do is play (I know a thing or two with the flute) but the animals there are said to be nice and accepting so I should find work in no time, put the past behind me. I no longer believe I'm a savage fox as Fury would often say. You proved that foxes are more than that._

 _Now you can live your life a lot safely now neither Fury or Stripes can hurt you anymore. Credit goes to Patsy really. May she rest in peace. She was a brave cat._

 _Good luck with your life Noah and send my regards to Skips,_

 _Sincerely, Alex Coop._

"Alex Coop?" asked Judy. "Who's he?"

Knowing what trouble his secrets have caused for him, Noah confessed;

"The day the Mr. Wolford thought I stole the purse for the dog? This is the fox who really took it. But he's seen the error of his ways. Please believe me. He even protected me from Stripes who tried to stab me."

"The very fox from the window who was screaming for help?"

"Yes!" said Noah. "I know I was wrong to maintain a secret I know was wrong but Alex was sorry for what he did."

"Hence the note," said Nick. "If he didn't mean he wouldn't have sent that letter. We'll let him succeed."

"And what about Skips?" asked Noah. "Will he ever get out of jail."

"Of course, son," said Nick as they sat down on the couch. "But because he helped us find you he should get a shorter sentence."

Noah revealed his cap. "He gave me his cap to remember him by," he said. "He was my first friend. But then there's Patsy."

Noah began to sob heavily.

Nick picked him up hugged him cradled him gently.

"She promised me nothing would happen to her. Why did she break it?"

"I'm sure she intended to keep it, son," said Nick. "When she met us, she made effort to make sure no one knew what she did. But somehow they found out. But if it wasn't for her, you would probably have been killed by Fury - even Stripes."

"I wanted her to be my mother! I loved her like one."

"And she loved you like her own cub. She told us herself. But Stripes got what was coming to him. Patsy wanted me to give you this."

He showed Noah the photo she took of him and herself before the tragedy.

"She'll always be with you, son," said Nick. "In this picture and your heart."

Noah calmed down and said "She said you might know who my real mommy and daddy are."

"We have a sneaking suspicion," said Nick. "But right now we're happy you are safe. And your friend's cap, Alex's note and Patsy's picture, you should keep. That they will always be with you."

Noah hugged Nick tightly. He didn't care if he wasn't his father because he was to him. Even Judy for a mother. He considered himself lucky since he had three mothers.

* * *

Judy cooked him up a rich dinner which he ate hungrily. Soon they ran him a bath, washed him, refreshed him, dried him, and they were ready for bed.

Noah climbed into bed and waited for Judy and Nick. When they clambered in, he climbed on top of Nick and lie down on his belly using his huge, bushy tail for a blanket. He rested his face into Nick's chest falling warm and safe at last.

Nick on the other hand knew his very son was there right know sleeping on him and bundled in his tail. He wanted to confess but he needed to find the note to make sure Kimberley had his permission for custody over him.


	39. Before They Iced Him

Noah, in a white shirt, black shorts and tie, stepped out of the car along with his Nick in a suit similar to Shards without the blind eye and shades and Judy in a black dress. They had just finished at Patsy's final farewell. Noah tried very hard not to cry but of course seeing as he had lost a second mother, it was difficult not to.

They had come to a black house covered in snow. A huge, intimidating polar bear came to meet them.

"Is the cub to come as well?" asked the polar bear to Nick. "What's about to happen is not really for kids."

"I understand Raymond," said Nick. "But this boy has witnessed this looney's crimes and it's only relevant he comes lest he's the tool himself to unlock his identity."

The polar bear nodded and showed them in.

Inside was a from but sophisticated parlour with a shrew sitting on a tiny chair. On the ground were rows of chairs as well as a pool of cold, antarctic water.

"Nick?" asked Noah. "Why's there-"

"No time for questions now, champ," said Nick. "We just want to get you out of here as quickly as we possibly can."

Looking at his horrified face, Judy said "Nothing will happen to you, sweetie. We promise. We just need to do something quickly and we'll get out of here."

Noah gulped and nodded.

"It kills me to do this Noah," said Nick. "But sometimes we gotta do stuff we don't wanna know."

"I understand, Daddy - Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, pal," Nick smiled. Deep down he knew his mistaken words were accurate.

"May I interest you in a sherry, Nicky, Judith?" offered the shrew.

"Generous offer sir," said Judy. "But we just need to get in and get out."

Raymond opened a door going up some steps and down the corner down under.

Raymond stopped and uncooked the door to a certain cell.

"Skipper! Oh my Skipper what a lad! No fox but what a lad! Teach Noah everything I taught you!"

Noah gasped as he recognised that voice.

"He's secure, son," said Nick kneeling down to Noah. "He can't hurt you."

They entered the cell to find Magnifico John Fury Shacked and linked to the wall, his eyes red with madness and insanity, his clothes torn and him dancing about, chuckling and shuddering and he was muzzled.

"Magnifico John Fury?" said Nick, trying to keep his eyes of the muzzle.

"That's me," said Fury now calming down. "An old, frail fox like you yourself will be one day."

"We've come to bring a confession out of you."

"Nothing to hide!" snapped Fury.

"You're going to die very soon," said Nick seriously. "We know you fraternised with a villain called shards. He paid you to hide certain pets of a letter that concerns the parentage of Noah Sly."

"Prying I see, my dear," Fury chuckled. "Well, very cunning of a fox to do so, considering our stereotype."

"Where - is - the letter?" said Nick losing patience.

Fury just smiled ghoulishly. "I shall only tell the cub."

Nick looked worried but Noah looked up at him.

"I'm not afraid," said Noah gently to Nick.

Nick hesitantly placed him forward to the villain and he whispered in Noah's ear.

"The fireplace, you shall find some loose bricks. You will find the letters there. But you owe me something Noah Sly. I'm here because of you. You owe repentance for breaking such promises."

"I swear," whimpered Noah. "I said nothing about you I promised. Just kneel down and pray with me. You'll be forgiven completely."

"Pray to the lord above to forgive you. You murdered Magnifico John Fury. Beg them to free me. Make them melt, my dear."

Noah's eyes streamed with tears but Judy heard everything.

"Forgive this thief!" he sobbed.

"Exactly," said Fury manipulatively. "Five years alive and caused death upon a leopard, a tiger and his own kind! Show how prejudiced that dumb bunny is. Oh, the shame of poor Magnifico John Fury."

Noah aged away but Fury grabbed him. "You will stay and die with me if you wish to repent."

Nick just ran and yanked the cub away.

"ICE, SLY! ICE! ICE! ICE!"

They all left the cell, Raymond closing the door but calling out to another corridor: "Unlock his shackles! It's time!"

Noah sobbed into Nick's shoulder as he carried him away. From what Noah saw in the room he first entered, shrews were choosing seats for the sentence awaiting the magician.

Sensing this, Nick rushed out of the room with Judy as they got back in the car. It took off, Noah still sobbing as Nick cradled him. Two goodbyes had been made for the cub. One was hard to let go but the other - did he do the right thing leave him to doom?

"Maybe we should leave him with Befflower, Blake, Gideon and Wayne," suggested Nick. "He deserves a break."

"Good idea," agreed Judy.

"Where did he say the letter was, sport?" asked Nick.

"Behind some bricks in the wall of the fireplace," Noah sniffed.

"Okay," said Nick calmly. "Calm down now, calm down. Nick and Judy are here now. You will never go back to those thieves again."


	40. What Does It Say?

They arrived at Bellflower and Gideon's flat. They already dressed out of their funeral attire for Patsy.

"Oh, dear," said Bellflower looking at Noah whose eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"It went just today," said Judy calmly. "It also something to do with ... him."

"I see," said Bellflower.

"We were wondering if you could take care of him for a while whole me and your sister tend to something?" asked Nick.

"Of course," smiled Bellflower.

Nick placed Noah on the couch as Bellflower.

"Have a little sleep if you want, champ," said Nick. "Me and Judy just need to do something for a bit."

As they left, Noah slowly drifted to sleep on Bellflower's lap as she kissed his face.

"I'm just so happy to have my little puppy back in safe paws."

Gideon sat with them and placed his huge bushy tail on the cub.

Noah felt very peaceful, feeling that a part of Nick and Judy were with him while they were out on their duty.

* * *

 _The cub Noah Sly was bought into safe paws earlier this week just after all of the fellons mentioned previously had been captured the same day. Magneficio John Fury today had just faced his execution from Mr. Big and Brent stripes attempted to flee with the cub over the treetops and he fell to his death by snapping his neck on a bundle of vines before he could hit the ground. Remains only for us to conclude by saying that the other tigers in question are now free to go and re-connect their families._

They had finished watching the News. The sun had almost set completely and Noah was still asleep on Bellflower's nap and covered with Gideon's tail.

The door knocked. In walked Nick and Judy with Blake and Wayne. Nick was holding an old piece of paper in his hand.

"Behold the letter," said Nick.

"What does it say?" asked Bellflower desperately.

Nick opened the letter and read it out loud:

 _Dear Nicholas,_

 _How long it has been since I met you. Some terrors were threatening to kill me for being a fox. They muzzled me and you came to my rescue, scratching one of them making them bleed earning you two months of detention. Thanks to Father who convinced the principal not to expel you. Kevin never had anyone to turn to at school but it call changed when you came into our life._

 _I've loved you stronger than anything else - but then in all foolishness, I left you for making me grow a child which I also - but too late - blame myself for. Father does not wish for me to be part of his family as long as I'm mother to a bastard cub. I wrote this letter to inform you that I my time is very short. But concern is not over me but for this little boy or girl who grows every day inside me - eager to enter the wonders of the world waiting for the child. You probably still won't forgive me for letting you go but for the child's sake - I beg you to bring him / her up. I want to be assured that the cub will be born with beauty, charm, pureness and eventually, become a smart student to prove foxes are not cunning and with a father as smart as you, I wouldn't be surprised to see the baby to become the first fox in Zootopia to enter university._

 _A long journey lies ahead for him / her. Experiences, new friends and a new family for him to start on his own. And if he is willing to, perhaps Kevin will have his broken heart healed by meeting his little nephew or niece. I would have been killed young had it not been for you - or my best friend Bellflower Hopps who I think all the world of - a rabbit but still a figure of the beloved sister I ever had. I love her and you, my unmarried husband all the world. And I hope you will ask the baby to forgive me for leaving it behind when only born._

 _Your loving fiancé,_

 _Kimberly Redd_

Bellflower shed a tear as Blake comforted her.

"She was a like a sister to me," she sobbed. "Rest in peace, Kimberly. Your cub is safe."

Nick walked to the couch and sat down. He looked at the sleeping cub and kissed his cheek.

"I won the case," Nick smiled.

"Should we wake him now?" suggested Wayne. "Tell him everything?"

"No," replied Nick. "I'd rather tell him sometime tomorrow."

They all, looked at the sleeping child as Bellflower looked outside the starry night.

"Good night, Kimberly. Good night, Patsy. And thank you for everything you did for him."

* * *

They carried Noah out, cuddled in Nick's arms as they got into the car.

"Are we gonna tell him the reasons for all of this?" asked Judy.

"No," said Nick. "He's only five. In any case, I think he's better off ignorant about all this. Shards, his plot etc. He's a sweet little boy. He deserves happy after everything he's been through."

They arrived at their apartment and tucked Noah into bed.

"Good night, son," whispered Nick as he kissed his son's head. "I'm so sorry I knew nothing about you until this year. I promise to be the best daddy you can ever want. Sweet dreams."

Nick switched on his nightlight and left the room with one last glimpse at him. He would tell him who he was tomorrow. He would have time for that, definitely; now that Fury and Brent Stripes were dead and Shards was under arrest and sentenced to life - not to mention his inheritance going into his little paws. Nick failed to notice it was nearly midnight when Judy snapped him out of his trance on watching his son sleeping happily.


	41. I'm Your Daddy

It was quiet Sunday. The sun was setting at Bunny Borrows. Everyone gave Noah a congratulations party for succeeding through his hardship. Carrot cake was served as was carrot punch, lettuce and cabbage pies, grapes and blueberries (which Nick stuck to as did Noah).

Bellflower and Noah sat on the very spot Noah was pinched, looking at the pictures of the beautiful fox and leopard they had both lost forever. They looked at each other and shared a loving hug. They both lost something dear to them but they had each other.

"Did you hear, Noah?" said Bellflower. "Blake has proposed to me."

Noah looked in confusion. "What does propose mean?"

"Me and Blake are getting married around Christmas."

"That's wonderful!" cried Noah hugging Bellflower. "Will you have babies? I'll take care of them for you."

"There's no need for babies," said Bellflower happily. "Me and Blake have bought the orphanage your were born in."

Noah was all ears as Bellflower continued:

"The Mudways are going to spend a good while in jail as are those elephants. As for the orphans, as long as me and Blake run it, they will get proper meals, clothes, toys, everything a child can dream of."

Noah smiled happily.

"Rick too?" asked Noah.

"That little fox?" asked Bellflower who suddenly looked sad. "Listen, poppet. There's something you need to know about little Rick. He was too over worked and starved. He was quite ill when we examined him … sweetie, he didn't make it."

Noah gasped.

"Why do so many animals die?" he sobbed. "I asked for more food for him but nothing worked."

"I know, I know," said Bellflower. "That's why the Mudways and the board are in prison forever. Rick is in a happier place now though."

"I just wish I was there to say goodbye. I've lost two mothers - and now three friends. One lost forever."

"I know, butterfly," said Bellflower as he hugged him gently. "But think about this. Do you think Rick, your mother and Patsy would be happy to see you like this?"

Noah shook his head.

"They'd be very happy to see what you've achieved."

Noah nodded.

"It's because of Patsy I've achieved everything."

"Not just her but your strong heart and spirit, little one."

She hugged her beloved puppy with as much consolation as he needed.

"Hello my favourite two," said Judy.

They turned to see her in her blue dress and Nick in a smart orange shirt and his regular brown trousers.

"What's the matter, son?" asked Nick.

"One of the orphans in the orphanage he used to be very good friend with," explained Bellflower.

"The other fox?" asked Judy.

Her sister nodded.

Judy sat next to Noah and kissed him.

"What will I have to remember him by?" he said. "I have no cap or letter or picture."

"You will remember him in your heart" said Judy. "As long as he remains in your heart, he will always be alive."

"Noah?" said Nick. "I would like to tell you something, champ. Will you come with me?"

They went to a private bench and Noah sat on Nick's lap.

Nick pulled out a letter.

"This letter," he explained. "Tell's us who your mommy and daddy is."

"Who is it?" asked Noah eagerly.

"When your mommy was a teenager," began Nick, "she met a young fox at her age. They loved each other every much. However they weren't married and yet they made a baby together. This angered her father who kicked her out of her home. Then she was angry with her boyfriend who she broke up with. She travelled a good while until she came to an orphanage. Your mother gave birth to you in that orphanage. She died giving you your first breath of air."

"Did I kill her?" asked Noah.

"No, son," said Nick. "That's very natural. For some reason mothers sometimes die from giving birth."

"And what of my daddy?" asked the cub.

"Well," said Nick smiling a little. "Your father was a rather carless fox and he knew nothing of his son living in that horrible orphanage. Your father took you in with a rabbit called Judy Hopps."

"What do you -" Noah began but he looked wide-eyed at Nick smiling.

"I'm your daddy."

Noah's heart missed a beat at those words.

"DADDY!"

Noah hugged Nick tightly and sobbed his heart out, Nick shedding a tear himself.

"Welcome home, son," said Nick wiping his eye. "I'm so sorry for knowing nothing about you. If I knew about your suffering, I would have come to get you out of there immediately. I knew you were my son when I received the locket your mother left you but I wanted to make sure she had my permission for gaining custody over you."

Noah's heart was full of happiness. Happiness he never felt since he reunited with Nick and Judy and the others the night Stripes got himself hanged.

"What locket?" asked Noah.

Nick revealed to him a beautiful locket, the label in-scripted; _To Kimberly, with unconditional love, Nicholas Wilde_. Inside was an engagement ring and an image of his young father in green trunks and his beautiful mother in a pink bikini with the sun setting behind them.

"The orphanage's matron kept it all these years until she died this year. But Mrs. Mudway kept it for her own greed instead of analysing who you were. But it's over now. She and her husband are gone for you and Daddy is here forever."

Nick hugged him again and kissed his nose, Noah doing the same.

"I promise to be the best dad you ever had, son. You deserve it after everything you've been through."

Noah held onto his father and could never let go, the sound of his heart beating against his face. All this time and his father was right next to him. God had blessed him well.


	42. Noah Wilde

Sometime later, many of the people involved within this chronicle had met their fates, good or bad. Shards was taken to a strong security prison for his crime of attempting to have murder plotted against his young nephew. One day, he crossed a tough ape after he threatened him to burn him with his pen when he escaped. The ape happened to captain of the guards who just so happened to be drunk. He walloped Shards so hard, he dies almost instantly.

The Mudways were sentenced to life of labour as was the board. After an incident of Barney Blite assaulting royalty, his father had become much more firm with him much to his wife's disapproval.

Zoe was scarred from the horrific death of her best friend so she was taken to a hospital where she would receive healthy counselling, an institution that turn their patents around magnificently.

The foxes in Fury's gang, they were somewhere. If they were still pickpockets, they were still pickpockets, if they were reformed, they were reformed.

Alex's ambitions were as faithful as his hopes; he was already earning great salary for the way he kept the seat he worked at spick and span and found ways to keep children occupied in play areas, promoting him to his boss' assistant.

The Skipper accepted his arrest without question but considering he saved the life of young Noah Sly, he was sentenced to three months in Juvenile Hall, but his behaviour toward the ruffians and standing up for the weaker offenders earned him a job as junior security lieutenant. While still a prisoner, he would report any wrongdoings in the prison which many of the police officers gave him great respect for and considered if they would convince the magistrate to grant him early release for they could see so much reformation inside him.

Bellflower and Blake were still planning to marry but one day, Bellflower needed a checkup at the doctors and she came home telling everyone she had three triplets on the way. The names she had already picked for them would be Patsy, Kimberly and Noah.

As for Noah, he was longer Noah Sly but Noah Wilde. His inheritance came into his deserving little paws and right on time. His grandfather was on his deathbed when he heard what had happened to his tragic daughter and evil son. Before he drew his last breath, he ordered the solicitor to give the will to his grandson. Noah Wilde has bloomed from a poor little fox cub to wealthy one. He learned about Shards being supposed to share the inheritance but Nick refused.

"Why?" asked Noah. "I know he was evil but no one deserves to be penniless."

"You, see son," said Nick, "the reason the money all belongs to you is …. I'm sorry. Your far too young to know the truth but I'll make you a deal. If you keep laughing and smiling every day until you're thirty, Daddy will tell you the truth. Deal?"

"Deal," Noah smiled.

"Come here you," said Nick as he picked him up and boogied his head, then turned him him upside down, lifting his top and tickling his belly, making Noah scream and laugh in delight.

Then they sat on the sofa, Noah on his father's chest as Nick kissed his nose.

"I love you, son," said Nick. "More than words can describe."

Noah kissed Nick's nose back making sneeze, which made the cub giggle big time.

* * *

Then came the night which everyone at the ZPD - including Bunny Burrows had planned. They fundraised to give Noah and Nick and five month vacation up broad to celebrate their reunion. Someone had to stay and over Nick's shifts which Judy was willing to do. She wanted her two boys to have time together and this meant extra duties for her.

Noah expressed this at the train station with everyone with banners wishing them luck.

"But I will miss you, Mommy," said Noah.

"And I will miss you too, carrot cake," said Judy. "But there are certain things in life you have to do which you don't want to."

Noah hugged his third mother tight as she kissed his head. Noah kissed her cheek.

"Daddy and I will ring you as soon as we arrive."

Noah shared some last words with Bonnie, Stu, Gideon and even Wayne who shook his hand proudly.

Noah then went to Mr. Big who was under protection from Raymond.

"You are blessed by our father, Noah. By me too who found a way to help you live."

"Thank you, Mr. Big," said Noah as he allowed the shrew to kiss his cheeks. "And your, your daughter and her child be blessed too."

Noah then went to Blake and Bellflower who shared a kiss.

"Will the babies arrive in time for me to see them?" asked Noah.

"Of course, sport," said Blake. "Plenty of time."

"Enjoy your holiday, baby," said Bellflower as she kissed the puppy who captured her heart. "I will think every day of you."

"You as well," said Noah. "I think you more like my sister than a friend."

"and you my brother," smiled Bellflower.

* * *

Soon, the train arrived and the two foxes boarded, waving goodbye to everyone as they shrunk further and further away from reach.

They had a compartment to themselves. No one but themselves, all the better.

"I've got a present you sunshine," said Nick. "Something of a late first Birthday present."

Noah looked as Nick presented a beautiful locket before him. Noah took the it and read _To Kimberly; with unconditional love, Nicholas Wilde_.

"But this is Mommy's," said Noah.

"She would want you to have it," said Nick. "Look inside."

Noah open the trinket to find the image of his mother and father on the right side and on the left side - him and Patsy.

"They will always be with you, wherever you go as long as you wear it around you."

Noah hugged his father who kissed his head. They held onto each other for a long time until Noah finally started to drift off on his father's lap.

Nick wrapped his huge, bushy tail over him to serve as a blanket for the little one. He looked Kath the locket around his neck, opened it and looked at his love. No really dead since she was sleeping on his lap right now; her beautiful fur and beautiful eyes all in this little boy.

"He's safe now, Kim," Nick promised her as he kissed the image of the vixen he knew he was miss forever but would always live inside the little fox cub formally known as Noah Sly.

* * *

 **Based Upon the Novel** _ **Oliver Twist**_ **by Charles Dickens**

 **Characters**

 **Noah Sly - OLIVER TWIST**

 **Magnifico John Fury - FAGIN**

 **Brent Stripes - BILL SIKES**

 **Patsy Stripes - NANCY**

 **Shards - MONKS**

 **Bellflower Hopps - ROSE MAYLIE**

 **Nick Wilde - MR. BROWNLOW**

 **The Skipper - THE ARTFUL DODGER**

 **Alex Coop - CHARLEY BATES**

 **Mr. Mudway - MR. BUMBLE**

 **Mrs. Mudway - MRS. CORNEY (MRS. BUMBLE) / MRS. MANN**

 **Judy Hopps - MRS. BEDWIN**

 **Blake Ryo - THE BOOKSELLER / HARRY MAYLIE**

 **Wayne Wolfard - MR. GRIMWIG**

 **Zoe Fangs - BET**

 **Mr. Blite - MR. SOWERBERRY**

 **Mrs. Blite - MRS. SOWERBERRY**

 **Barney Blite - NOAH CLAYPOLE**

 **Cerys - CHARLOTTE**

 **Chief Bogo - MAGISTRATE FANG**

 **Bonnie Hopps - MRS. MAYLIE**

 **Stu Hopps - BRITTLES / GILES**

 **Gideon Grey - DR. LOSBERNE**

 **David Coal - TOBY CRACKIT**

 **Bruce Gruffling - TOM CHITLING**

 **Jake Scales - BARNEY**

 **Kimberly Redd - AGNES FLEMING**

 **Rick Fang - DICK**

 **Mr. Tusk - MR. LIMBKINS**

 **Nurse Buckworth - OLD SALLY**

 **Mr. Kongo - MR. GAMFIELD**

 **Benjamin Clawhauser - DUFF / BLATHERS**

 **All Right Reserved to Disney and Charles Dickens**

 **NOAH SLY**

 **A Zootopian Take on Charles Dickens' Classic Novel** _ **Oliver Twist**_

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FIRST ATTEMPT ON A REVISION OF A CLASSIC**

 _ **Fox Teen**_


	43. Update

Hey, guys. Fox Teen here.

I want thank you all deeply from the bottom of my heart for reading Noah Sly and I hope I lived up to the material of Oliver Twist and that Charles Dickens himself would improve.

The reason I posted this is because I'm informing you all that I am intending to expand the story as I feel some of the chapters were rushed, then I may add some extra chapters for certain scenes I feel need some expansion in respect to their purpose to the story.

When new chapters are posted you will know that all the other chapters have been updated.

And for a special announcement I am currently in preparation to adapt A Christmas Carol in Zootopia with Chief Bogo counter-parting Scrooge. So hopefully you are all excited to have 'some more'. 😂

I will starting fixing the story a soon as possible. Thank you for reading,

Fox Teen


End file.
